


TRUCO O TRATO

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una tradición de Halloween que los niños recorran las casas de su vecindad disfrazados, pidiendo dulces con las frase ¿Truco o Trato? Pero, ¿qué pasa si los que se enredan en este juego son dos adultos, cada uno haciendo lo posible por hacer caer al otro en su propio Trato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sra. Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sra.+Danvers), [Maye (Intimisky)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maye+%28Intimisky%29), [kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay/gifts), [LyraNude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/gifts), [Nagaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagaira/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

Se ha levantado temprano porque quiere darse tiempo para pasear por Londres, para hacerse nuevamente con la ciudad. Llegó justo ayer por la noche, pero no ha podido esperar ni siquiera a reponerse del viaje. El aire de principios de octubre empieza a enfriar las mejillas y las manos se sienten mucho más cómodas hundidas en los bolsillos del abrigo de entretiempo. Desde que se ha aparecido en St. James’s Park tiene una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Amarillos, ocres,  naranjas casi rojizos mezclados con los últimos vestigios de verde invaden el paisaje. Las hojas secas están sembradas por doquier, un manto seco que cruje  bajo sus pies a cada paso. Se detiene, respira hondo y se deja empapar por la quietud del lago mientras contempla a una pareja de cisnes deslizarse lentamente por el agua, inmaculados,  exquisitos, sin otra responsabilidad que entonar su último canto cuando llegue el momento. Y ni si quiera eso les trastorna. También él pensó que acabaría entonando el adiós a la vida hace unos años. Sin embargo, sobrevivió, y durante mucho tiempo no se sintió afortunado por ello.

Sale del parque por Birdcage Walk, con la sensación de haberse pedido muchas cosas, de que la vida ha continuado sin él. Ahora, tiene cierto recelo por lo que pueda encontrarse, pero sabe que era el momento de regresar. _La soledad es el supremo egoísmo del dolor_[[1]](new#_ftn1). Lo había leído en alguna parte, en algún momento. Él se ha regodeado en su dolor durante demasiado tiempo. Y sabe que si quiere conseguir ser feliz, solo, no lo conseguirá. Así que también ha llegado el momento de darse la oportunidad que tanto necesita. No tiene ni idea de cómo lo conseguirá, pero está dispuesto a andar ese camino como ha andado muchos otros.

Continúa su paseo hasta Parliament Square y sube por Whithall hasta llegar a Charing Cross. No obstante, no se dirige inmediatamente a su destino. Se desvía hacia el Puente del Milenio donde se queda un buen rato contemplando el Támesis, viendo deslizarse sus aguas tranquilas, buscando el valor necesario para encaminar sus siguientes pasos hacia el mundo del que ha renegado durante los últimos catorce años y que espera que le haya olvidado. No del todo, porque realmente nadie quiere que le olviden, solamente a esa parte que él se ha esforzado tanto por borrar de su memoria. Finalmente, desanda el camino hasta Charing Cross y sube por Charing Cross Road hasta llegar a su destino.

Nada ha cambiado. Entre la gran librería a un lado y la tienda de discos en el otro, desapercibido para cualquiera que no sea mago, se encuentra El Caldero Chorreante.  Su mano se posa algo insegura en la puerta antes de empujarla. Tiene la sensación de tener un agujero en el estómago, que se hace más profundo a medida que la puerta se abre y él entra por fin en el diminuto y mugriento pub de sus recuerdos de adolescencia. No obstante, no encuentra lo que esperaba. Lo primero que le llama la atención es que el mobiliario es diferente. Las dos largas mesas, oscuras, roñosas  y carcomidas, han sido sustituidas por seis mesas individuales, para cuatro o seis comensales,  de un diseño más moderno. La madera de pino está un poco oscurecida por el uso, pero aporta luminosidad a la sala, al igual que los dos aparadores repletos de platos, vasos, copas y jarras que reflejan la luz de las tres grandes lámparas que cuelgan del techo. Todas las sillas, igualmente de madera de pino, tienen cojines de alegres estampados. Ya no se respira aquel ambiente denso mezcla de alcohol, frituras y tabaco. Huele a pastel de manzana, a té recién hecho y a plantas aromáticas. Las hay repartidas por toda la estancia en pequeñas macetas: lavanda, geranios, madreselva, gardenias y menta. Una mujer rubia, de rostro redondo y sonrojado ocupa el lugar de Tom, el antiguo tabernero, detrás de la barra del pub. La mirada de la mujer le ha seguido desde que ha entrado y, cuando se acerca a la barra, puede ver claramente en sus rasgos simplones la duda primero y la sorpresa después.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? —exclama quedándose con la boca muy abierta.

Draco esboza una sonrisa de compromiso porque no la recuerda.

—Soy Hannah Abbot, de tu curso. Estaba en Hufflepuff.

—Oh, sí… —aunque sigue sin acordarse de la mujer algo rolliza en que se ha convertido su ex compañera de escuela, prefiere fingir que sí.

Hannah le devuelve la sonrisa, con cierta reserva,  preguntándose  si sería adecuado rememorarle a Malfoy que ella estaba entre los que le convirtieron a él y  a sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, en una especie de babosas cuando atacaron a Harry Potter en el Hogwarts Express  de regreso a casa después de su quinto año.

—¿Y qué es de tu vida? —pregunta Hannah, pensando ya en el notición que va a poder darles a sus amistades. Habían corrido muchos rumores respecto a lo que había pasado con los Malfoy después de la guerra. Lucius Malfoy había sido asesinado pocos meses después y su esposa y su hijo habían abandonado el país a los pocos días—. Te marchaste al extranjero, ¿verdad?

Draco asiente, tratando de mostrarse amable.

—Pues qué suerte,  yo solamente conozco Londres y Edimburgo —Hannah estudia detenidamente el rostro del hombre frente a ella. Malfoy se ha convertido en un hombre atractivo. Tal vez porque ahora no tiene esa permanente mueca de asco en la cara cuando te mira. Viste elegantemente, un traje muggle que se aprecia debajo del abrigo de entretiempo que lleva, que no tiene pinta de ser barato. El corte de pelo es perfecto y sus uñas muestran una cuidada manicura. Uno de los tantos rumores sobre la familia Malfoy fue que estaban arruinados. Si llegó a ser cierto en algún momento, a la vista está que se recuperaron—. ¿Te has casado?

—No —responde el rubio.

Draco esperaba rechazo, tirantez, pero no un interrogatorio en toda regla. En un intento de distraer a la preguntona tabernera le pide un trozo de tarta de manzana y una taza de té. Pero Hannah es difícil de distraer.

—Yo me casé con Neville Longbottom, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Sí, de Longbottom sí se acuerda. Asiente mientras se pregunta si pedirle a Hannah cuchillo y tenedor para cortar la tarta o parecerá demasiado remilgado si lo hace. Opta por coger el trozo de tarta con la mano.

—Trabaja en Hogwarts, ¿lo sabías? —Draco niega con la cabeza mientras da el primer mordisco ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?— Es Profesor de Herbología. La Profesora Sprout se retiró hace unos años y le ofrecieron la plaza.

—Vaya, qué bien… —la tarta está buenísima, casi no le importa estar comiendo con las manos. Casi.

—La taberna es mía, se la compré al antiguo propietario, Tom. Neville y yo vivimos en el piso de arriba desde que nos casamos.

—Muy práctico… —Devora el último trozo de tarta preguntándose por qué caray le estará contando su vida—. Estaba realmente buena, Hannah.

La sonrisa de la bruja se hace más ancha. Piensa que este Malfoy adulto es mucho más agradable que el Malfoy de la escuela.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres otro trozo?

—Me temo que quiero conservar mi talla de pantalones —responde él, deteniendo con un gesto la intención de Hannah de servirle otra ración—. ¿Me haces un favor?

—Si está en mi mano…

Draco busca la cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No, no, invita la casa —dice Hannah—. Por tu regreso.

—Vaya, gracias —Draco no puede estar más sorprendido. ¿De verdad esta mujer que ni siquiera recuerda se alegra de su regreso?

—¿Cuál es el favor? —pregunta Hannah a continuación.

Entonces Draco la mira como si fuera a pedirle algo vergonzoso y no se atreviera. Ella empieza a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

—Verás —habla por fin—, hace tanto que no voy al Callejón Diagon, que no recuerdo exactamente… cómo entrar. Me refiero a que no recuerdo el ladrillo correcto —aclara.

—Oh… —Hannah no puede evitar mostrar una expresión de alivio—. No te preocupes —dice enérgicamente—. Sígueme.

Guía a Draco a través del pub hasta un pequeño patio en el que antaño solamente había un cubo de la basura y unos cuantos matojos. Ahora está repleto de plantas extrañas y sinuosas enredaderas. ¿Experimentos de Longbottom?, se pregunta Draco.

—¿Ves? —Hannah señala un ladrillo pintando de un rojo tan brillante que duele a los ojos— Acabamos pintándolo para facilitar las cosas. Tú al menos tienes excusa —suspira la dueña del pub—. Pero a alguno de nuestros parroquianos tendría que caérsele la cara de vergüenza —se queda mirando a Draco, esperando. Finalmente dice—: Tres golpecitos con la varita, Malfoy.

Él parece volver de otro mundo. Sus ojos siguen clavados en la pared de ladrillo durante unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente los aparta para mirar a la bruja.

—Sí, claro, eso lo recuerdo.

Saca su varita del bolsillo y da tres golpecitos con ella sobre el ladrillo rojo rabioso. El ladrillo se mueve, retorciéndose por el centro, donde aparece un agujerito que va agrandándose hasta que finalmente se transforma en una arcada que da  a una calle pavimentada con adoquines que serpentea hasta perderse de vista.

—Bueno, si te apetece un poco más de tarta ya sabes dónde estoy… —dice Hannah, que finalmente no ha logrado averiguar demasiado sobre su inesperado cliente—. Mañana habrá tarta de calabaza. Dicen que me sale incluso mejor que la de manzana…

—Entonces tendré que probarla —Draco le dedica una educada inclinación de cabeza—. Muchas gracias por todo, Hannah.

Ella le ve desaparecer tras el muro de ladrillos, que está cerrándose de nuevo. ¡Vaya! ¡Draco Malfoy otra vez en Londres! Y lo único que sabe es que no se ha casado y que parece gozar de una posición bastante desahogada. No puede esperar a contárselo a Neville cuando regrese esta noche.

 

Draco respira hondo por tercera o cuarta vez desde que ha dejado el hotel y echa a andar. La tienda de calderos, la botica, el Emporio de la Lechuza, la tienda de instrumentos, Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch… Se detiene delante del escaparate, a cierta distancia porque está copado de chiquillos, y observa los tres modelos de escoba que se exhiben en él. No está muy al día de cuál es ahora la escoba más rápida o más de moda. De hecho,  ya ni recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que voló en una. Sin embargo, conserva en su memoria la primera escoba que le compró su padre, nítido, como si se la hubiera regalado ayer mismo. Recordar a su padre le entristece, así que se pone de nuevo en marcha, atento al número del local que está buscando, el 95. Todos los negocios se han engalanado acorde a la estación. En los aparadores hay calabazas, muchas de ellas decoradas con más o menos traza, mezcladas con productos tan dispares como barriles de carne de murciélago y ojos de águila, plumas de oca o rollos de pergamino.  Empieza a verse algún que otro vendedor de castañas, pero la gente todavía no les hace mucho caso, como si esperaran a que hiciera un poco más de frío para poder calentarse las manos con los cucuruchos de papel de periódico. Es sábado por la mañana y el Callejón rebosa de magos y brujas que van y vienen, charlan a la entrada de las tiendas o aprovechan para comerse un helado en Florean Fortescue. Todo este bullicio a  Draco le recuerda los buenos tiempos en los que sus padres le llevaban al Callejón de compras y, si se había portado bien, le compraban un helado de tres sabores. Él trataba de impresionar a su padre con su buen comportamiento y obtener aquella sonrisa de aprobación o aquel ligero golpecito en el hombro que significaba que estaba orgulloso de él. Draco sabe que se ha pasado media vida buscando la aprobación de su progenitor para darse cuenta al final de cuán equivocado había estado Lucius con las elecciones que había hecho. Un nuevo suspiro escapa de sus labios antes de levantar la mirada, que sin darse cuenta ha fijado en el suelo, y detenerla en el hombre que ahora camina justo delante de él con una niña de la mano, de no más de seis o siete años y un niño sobre los hombros, de cuatro o cinco, que aplaude entusiasmado al encontrarse en aquella posición de privilegio. Ni siquiera puede recordar si su padre le había llevado alguna vez en hombros…

—Agárrate con las dos manos —oye que dice el hombre con cierta cantinela, como si llevara repitiendo la misma frase durante un buen rato—. No voy a volver a subirte si no te agarras bien.

El pequeño se agarra con todas sus fuerzas mientras pregunta si van a comer helado.

—Ah, no —responde el hombre—. Soberana bronca me metió tu madre la última vez porque después no cenaste.

—¿De qué vamos a disfrazarnos este año? —pregunta la niña— Yo ya no quiero ser un hada otra vez —se queja—. Me disfracé de hada el año pasado y el otro también…

—Pero si estás muy guapa, Rose.

—Pero es que ya soy mayor para ir de hada.  Este año quiero ir de Carmilla Sanguina, pero la abuela no quiere hacerme el disfraz —termina la niña con disgusto.

—¿Y quién es esa tal Carmilla? —pregunta el hombre, intrigado.

—Una vampira que se bañaba en la sangre de sus víctimas para mantener su belleza —responde la pequeña pelirroja con desparpajo.

—Entonces comprendo que la abuela no quiera hacértelo.

—Pero los disfraces son para asustar… —insiste la niña.

—Los disfraces son para pasárselo bien y recoger muchos caramelos  —rebate el hombre.

—¡Caramelos! —aplaude el niño, soltándose.

—Hugo, ¿qué te he dicho?

—Pues yo quiero ir de Carmilla Sanguina —insiste la niña con terquedad.

—Pues discútelo con tu madre. O con tu abuela.

Draco sonríe para sí mismo, porque parece que el hombre está ya muy cerca de perder la paciencia. La verdad es que le está entreteniendo bastante la conversación del adulto y la niña, y se pregunta cómo habría sido tener un hijo propio si sus inclinaciones hubieran sido otras. Claro que siempre podría arreglar un matrimonio y tener descendencia; pero, de momento, no se siente muy inclinado hacia esa opción. En ese momento, Draco se da cuenta de que ha llegado al local marcado con el número 95 y que, para su mala suerte, está justo al lado de otro local del que hubiera preferido estar bien lejos: Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió preguntar quiénes eran sus vecinos? Maldiciendo en voz baja, le echa un vistazo a la tienda que ha comprado por una mísera cantidad, esa es la verdad. Y ahora entiende el porqué. El inmueble va a necesitar que le hagan una buena reforma si no quiere que se le caiga encima.

El hombre y los dos niños también se han detenido justo delante del comercio Weasley. En cuanto el hombre deja al niño en el suelo, éste sale corriendo, riendo a mandíbula batiente por la travesura, sin mirar hacia donde corre, y acaba tropezando con las piernas de Draco.

—¡Hugo! ¡La madre que…!

El hombre se apresura a ir hacia el niño, que Draco ya está levantando del suelo.

—Lo siento —se disculpa mientras revisa si el pequeño se ha hecho daño—. Tiene la dichosa manía de salir corriendo y… ¿Malfoy?

Sorprendido, Draco encara por primera vez el rostro del hombre que ha estado siguiendo y se encuentra con el de una persona a la que tampoco tenía demasiados deseos de volver a ver.

—Potter…

Potter parece mucho más sorprendido que él de verle. Al fin y al cabo, Draco era consciente de que en algún momento acabaría tropezándose con él. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Vaya, has regresado…

—Evidentemente —Draco mira a los dos niños, ambos pelirrojos, que ahora dan la mano a Potter, muy formales. Parece que el héroe ha hecho los deberes: se ha casado y ha tenido la puntería de engendrar a un niño de cada sexo—. ¿Tus hijos? —pregunta.

—Er… no. Mis sobrinos —aclara el mago—. Son hijos de Ron y Hermione.

—¿Sólo dos? —pregunta Draco en un tono no exento de ironía.

Lejos de tomárselo a mal, Potter se ríe.

—Me temo que no están los tiempos para familias numerosas.

Draco le devuelve una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, no quiero entretenerte —dice. Quiere librarse del incómodo encuentro lo antes posible.

—Oh, no me entretienes —asegura Potter—. La verdad es que estoy de canguro. Hermione tenía trabajo en casa y Ron y yo nos hemos llevado a los niños a la tienda —señala con la cabeza Sortilegios Weasley—. Pero hay algunas cosas algo peligrosas para ellos todavía… —reconoce—. Y Hugo es un bicho, así que…

Draco asiente educadamente a toda la explicación, preguntándose por qué se la está dando. Como la tabernera un rato antes.

—Creo que voy a llevármelos a tomar un helado —continua Potter— ¿Te apuntas? Así nos ponemos al día.

¿Al día? ¿Ponerse al día de qué?, se pregunta Draco. Ni que Potter y él hubieran sido amigos alguna vez.

—Me temo que tengo trabajo —se excusa, señalando la destartalada tienda.

Potter abre los ojos como platos.

—¿La has comprado? —Draco asiente—. ¡Menuda sorpresa! Sabíamos que la habían vendido pero nos preguntábamos a quién. Así que vamos a ser vecinos… Yo también trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley, con Ron y George —aclara ante la expresión de desconcierto de Draco.

—Qué suerte la mía —murmura Draco para sí.

—Me temo que vas a necesitar más que una capa de pintura —dice Potter, dándole un repaso a la fachada con la mirada—. Hace mucho tiempo que está cerrada. Desde la guerra, creo. A saber cómo estará por dentro.

—Eres un genio animando a la gente, Potter —ironiza Draco.

—¿Y qué tipo de negocio vas a poner? —pregunta con curiosidad Potter, obviando el comentario.

—Lo sabrás cuando inaugure.

—¿Tan secreto es? —se ríe Potter— ¿O es que vas a hacernos la competencia?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces? —insiste Potter.

Rose da un pequeño tirón de la mano de su tío.

—Tío Harry, ofrécele Truco o Trato —sugiere en voz baja, como si Draco no pudiera oírla.

Potter sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es un viejo juego entre él y los niños, sobre todo cuando se acerca Halloween.

—Muy bien, Rose —felicita a la niña que en ese momento a Draco le parece tan pagada de sí misma como recuerda a su madre—. De acuerdo, Malfoy, ¿Truco o Trato?

—¿Perdona?

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no has hecho Truco o Trato en tu vida. Al menos cuando eras pequeño, ¿no? Así que, ¿Truco o Trato?

—Tienes que elegir —dice la pequeña Rose.

—No estamos en Halloween todavía —se niega Draco.

—Venga, Malfoy, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Truco o Trato?

—Truco o trato, truco o trato… —empieza a canturrear Hugo, dando pequeños saltitos.

Draco empieza a estar más que molesto. Se siente atrapado en aquel desafortunado encuentro, que le obliga a mostrarse más amable de lo que en realidad está preparado para ser.

—Yo elegiría trato —le aconseja Rose—. No querrás ver algunos de los trucos que el tío Harry es capaz de hacer…

Ahora Potter tiene una sonrisa casi malvada en los labios, esperando su respuesta.

—Trato —dice finalmente con un pequeño suspiro de hartura.

—De acuerdo —dice Potter—, éste es el trato: tú me dices qué tipo de negocio vas a poner en la tienda y yo te ayudo con la reforma.

—¿Y por qué harías algo así?

—Hay que ayudarse entre vecinos —responde Potter.

Draco se queda callado unos momentos, evaluando al hombre que tiene delante de él. No puede evitar pensar que los años le han sentado bien. Y, si lo considera detenidamente, demasiado bien. Además, si va a tener que verle diariamente junto a los dos Weasleys, más le vale empezar con buen pie y evitarse problemas.

—Una botica —revela finalmente—, algo más moderna que la que hay al principio del Callejón.

—Vaya, eso es fantástico —se alegra Potter—. Porque, la verdad, a veces da un poco de asco entrar en la de la señora Peakes. Tienes la impresión de que esa tienda no ha visto un cubo y una fregona durante siglos. Sin hablar de la capa de polvo que hay en los estantes.

Por más que se esfuerza, Draco no puede recordar una conversación más larga entre Potter y él, a pesar de seis años de colegio juntos.

—Si te parece bien, voy a dejar a los niños en la tienda y le echamos un vistazo al local.

No, a Draco no le parece bien. Pero ha venido dispuesto a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y a empezar una nueva vida aquí. Contar con el inesperado apoyo del héroe, por más que le repatee, no le vendrá mal.

—De acuerdo —asiente.

Potter se lleva a los dos enfadados niños, que no quieren perderse lo que sea que venga a continuación, a la tienda con su padre. Sale a los pocos minutos y se reúne con él delante de la destartalada tienda vecina.

—Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba —murmura Draco tras abrir la puerta y entrar en el local.

Polvo, madera carcomida, tablas del suelo levantadas, estantes a punto de caerse… La vivienda en la planta superior no está en mejor estado. Durante todo el recorrido, mientras comentan lo mal que está el suelo o la inestabilidad de la barandilla, Draco no puede evitar pensar que Potter desprende una especie de calidez que borra totalmente la incomodidad que había sentido al principio de su encuentro. No sabe si achacarlo a su voz, a la que la edad ha conferido un tono más profundo, al olor a ropa limpia que desprende, mezclado con un suave aroma de colonia de niño que a Draco le trae recuerdos olfativos de su propia infancia o a la calma que ahora parece envolverle, lejos de la crispación que había existido entre ellos hace unos años.

—Espero que tengas una buena bolsa de galeones, Malfoy —dice Potter—. Porque poner esto en pie otra vez te va a costar una pequeña fortuna —se vuelve hacia Draco con expresión interrogante— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido comprarla?

—No me dijeron que estuvieran tan mal —reconoce Draco.

—Creo que deberías hablar con el vendedor, para que se responsabilice de parte de la obra que hay que hacer.

—No quiero problemas.

—Pero, ¡te ha engañado!

—Potter, ¿qué parte de _no quiero problemas_ no has entendido?

Por un momento, parece que la vieja animadversión va a surgir, pero ambos la detienen.

—De acuerdo —dice Potter, dispuesto a cumplir con el trato—. El lunes te presentaré a unos tíos que tienen una empresa de reformas. Son especialistas en hechizos de reconstrucción, reparación y todo eso… Aunque hay cosas que las hacen manualmente. A nosotros nos han hecho varios trabajos en la tienda.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Bueno, entonces, nos vemos el lunes —Potter parece que no sabe cómo despedirse— ¿A las nueve?

Draco asiente.

—Vale, pues, hasta el lunes.

Cuando por fin el otro mago abandona la vieja tienda, Draco no puede sentirse más desconcertado. Ha sido un día raro. E inesperado.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El lunes por la mañana, antes de las nueve, Potter le está esperando delante del local con un par de hombres. Potter le sonríe, pero los dos hombres le miran con cierta desconfianza.

—Buenos días —saluda Draco.

—Buenos días —la voz de Potter suena muy despierta y alegre—. Te presento a los hermanos Rabnott. Los del negocio de reformas del que te hablé.

Draco extiende la mano y, por un momento, cree que se va a quedar con ella en el aire. Pero, cuando está a punto de retirarla, uno de los dos hermanos, el más alto, da un paso adelante y se la estrecha. El otro lo hace a continuación.

—¿Les parece que entremos? —pregunta una vez pasado el engorroso momento.

Potter se une al grupo, Draco no entiende exactamente por qué. Ya ha hecho las presentaciones, puede largarse a trabajar a su propia tienda, si quiere. Los hermanos Rabnott examinan con detenimiento las paredes, el suelo y cada recodo del derruido local.

—Habrá que cambiar las vigas —dice el hermano más alto, al que Draco ha oído que Potter ha llamado John, señalando el techo—. Hay que asegurar la estructura para que no se le caiga encima.

—Entiendo…

—También hay que sustituir el suelo. Las tablas son muy viejas y pueden ceder al pisar.

—Algunas se han levantado…

—Están podridas —dice el otro hermano, del cual Draco todavía ignora el nombre—. Seguramente cuando llueve entra agua por alguna parte. Tendremos que mirarlo.

Después suben al primer piso, donde está la vivienda. Las perspectivas no son mucho mejores que en la planta baja.

—Le haremos un presupuesto —dice finalmente el hermano llamado John—. En caso de aceptarlo, tendrá que darnos el cincuenta por ciento por adelantando.

Draco piensa que tal condición es totalmente abusiva. Y por la cara que acaba de poner Potter, este no debe ser el trato habitual.

—De acuerdo —asiente, no obstante, Draco antes de que Potter pueda decir nada—. ¿Cuándo cree que lo tendrán?

—Mañana —dice el otro hermano—. Se lo enviaremos por lechuza. Solo tiene que firmarlo y depositar la cantidad acordada en nuestra cuenta de Gringotts. Se la indicaremos en el presupuesto.

—Mientras tanto, puede ir vaciando esto —interviene John señalando a su alrededor—. No creo que pueda aprovechar nada de lo que hay aquí. No le cobraremos el trabajo de sacarlo, si lo hace usted.

Una vez los dos hombres se han ido, Draco mira a su alrededor, desolado. ¿De verdad pretenden que él se encargue de desmontar y tirar todo lo que no sirve? Estanterías, mostrador, cajas vacías… Cuando se da la vuelta, Potter sigue todavía allí, de pie junto a la puerta, mirándole fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Pero, poco a poco, empieza a esbozar una sonrisa, esa sonrisa casi malvada —porque seguro que Potter no puede hacer nada que sea totalmente malvado—, que tenía el sábado pasado cuando le propuso Truco o Trato.

—¿Truco o Trato, Malfoy?

—¡Por las calzas de Merlín! —Tal vez Potter no pueda ser malvado, pero es tonto de remate— ¿Otra vez con eso?

—No se puede ignorar un Truco o Trato, Malfoy.

—¿Quién lo dice? —pregunta Draco con hastío, mientras le da la espalda y finge examinar las destartaladas estanterías que tiene enfrente.

—Hasta un niño de cinco años sabe a lo que se arriesga…

Draco se vuelve hacia él.

—Tú no tienes mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?

Esa sonrisa _casi_ malvada vuelve a aparecer en el rostro de Potter.

—¿Truco o Trato, Malfoy? —insiste.

Draco levanta la mirada, como si le pidiera paciencia a alguna entidad divina y se recuerda una vez más por qué ha regresado.

—Trato, Potter. ¿Feliz?

El otro mago se acerca despacio, todavía con esa sonrisa, y esta pequeña invasión de su espacio personal golpea todos los sentidos de Draco.

—Yo te ayudo a vaciar la tienda y tú me cuentas qué has hecho durante todos estos años.

Draco se ríe, de puro nerviosismo, pero eso Potter no tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Y por qué crees que tengo algún interés en contarte mi vida?

—Porque eres demasiado delicado como para encargarte tú solo de todo esto y te jode mucho que esos dos quieran cobrarte un plus por hacerlo. Además, tampoco te ha hecho ninguna gracia que quieran cobrarte el cincuenta por ciento por adelantado.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo, la culpa es tuya. Tú los has traído.

—Eres libre de buscar a alguien por tu cuenta…

Y el tono que ahora emplea Potter, la forma en que le mira, a Draco le recuerda al Potter de antes, el que por poco le mata en el baño de prefectos de la X planta.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz? —pregunta.

Potter se encoge de hombros.

—Inténtalo si quieres.

Y Draco entiende perfectamente lo que lleva implícito la frase: que es más que probable que nadie quiera trabajar para él. Sin embargo, no puede evitar decir:

—¡Muy bien, eso haré!

—De acuerdo, es tu tienda —ahora Potter no parece muy contento y a Draco no le puede importar menos.

Sin embargo, cuando Potter abandona la tienda, Draco experimenta una extraña sensación de desamparo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Al día siguiente llega el presupuesto de los hermanos Rabnott por lechuza, tal como habían prometido. Sorprendido, Draco comprueba que no es tanto como esperaba y que solamente le exigen un treinta por ciento por adelantado, una condición mucho más habitual. Ahora solamente tiene que decidir si acepta la oferta de Potter para ayudarle a sacar todo lo que no sirve o prefiere pagar un poco más a los Rabnott y despreocuparse. Sin embargo, los hermanos no pueden empezar con la reforma hasta dentro de un par de semanas, tiempo suficiente para ventilar todos los trastos de la vieja tienda. Es consciente de que no puede hacerlo solo, de que el trabajo físico no está hecho para él y que no soporta ensuciarse. Como de momento no quiere darle más vueltas a la cabeza, Draco decide ir primero a Gringotts y depositar el treinta por ciento acordado en la cuenta de los Rabnott para asegurarse sus servicios. A esa hora de la mañana el banco está bastante concurrido y tiene que hacer cola. Le atienden después de casi veinte minutos de espera y aprovecha, además, para hacer algunas gestiones personales con su antigua cámara, la cual nunca llegó a dar de baja.

De regreso, tiene que pasar ineludiblemente, otra vez, por delante de Sortilegios Weasley y en esta ocasión no puede evitar el impulso de pararse y mirar a través del escaparate si Potter está a la vista. No es que tenga intención de aceptar su _trato_ , es simple curiosidad, se dice.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

Draco da un respingo, sobresaltado. Ahí está Potter otra vez, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Disfrutas asustando a la gente? —pregunta, molesto.

—No era mi intención —se disculpa Potter.

Tiene un cucurucho de castañas en una mano y los dedos de la otra tiznados de pelarlas.

—¿Quieres una? —le ofrece— Están buenas…

Draco retrocede un paso.

—No, gracias.

Draco es un tiovivo de emociones cada vez que su ex compañero de escuela anda cerca. Quizás porque todavía no comprende su amabilidad, o porque físicamente está tan cambiado que no acaba de reconocerle, o por esa tontería del Truco o Trato que se trae entre manos. Tampoco acaba de entender por qué ahora mismo siente la imperiosa necesidad de informarle de que ha aceptado el presupuesto de los Rabnott.

—Vengo de Gringotts —explica, mientras observa cómo Potter pela una castaña—. He depositado el treinta por ciento del presupuesto de tus amigos.

—Son buenos tipos, pero no son mis amigos —aclara Potter. Después se mete la castaña en la boca—. Tenemos una buena relación comercial, nada más. No te hubiera recomendado a nadie que no fuera de mi confianza.

Draco se pregunta si a Potter le habrán explicado alguna vez que no es de buena educación hablar con la boca llena. Aunque sea de una sola castaña. También se plantea si decirle que seguramente el que no goza de la confianza de los hermanos Rabnott es él. Pero no lo hace. Al igual que tampoco le pregunta si él ha tenido algo que ver con el cambio del tanto por ciento de entrada.

—Empezarán dentro de un par de semanas —dice en su lugar.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces nos dará tiempo de vaciar la tienda.

Este es el momento de que Draco diga que no, que ha decidido pagar a los Rabnott para que lo hagan y agradecerle a Potter la intención.

—Mañana ven con ropa vieja o que no te importe ensuciar. Seguramente cuando acabemos tendrás que tirarla —Potter arruga un poco el cucurucho para que no se caigan las castañas que quedan y se lo mete en el bolsillo—. ¡Nos vemos, Malfoy!

Entra en Sortilegios Weasley sin que Draco haya abierto la boca. Solamente puede pensar, con un poco de asco, en ese cucurucho sucio y arrugado en el bolsillo del otro mago.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Draco no tiene ropa vieja; mucho menos ropa que no le importe ensuciar. Siempre es muy cuidadoso y le gusta que su atuendo esté impoluto. Por ejemplo, jamás se le ocurriría meter un cucurucho de castañas en el bolsillo. Pero ha visto que lo más usual cuando uno se viste con descuido —como Potter sin ir más lejos— son unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unas deportivas. Un poco nervioso, espera al otro mago dentro de la tienda vestido con la ropa que fue a comprarse ayer por la tarde a toda prisa: unos jeans True Religion, una camiseta de manga larga Roberto Cavalli y unas deportivas Diesel en negro y gris que le habían robado el corazón. Con esta indumentaria, se siente preparado para afrontar el arduo trabajo que tiene por delante.

Potter llega con quince minutos de retraso, con las mejillas arreboladas, resoplando. Le saluda y después se le queda mirando como si fuera una aparición.

—Malfoy —empieza a hablar en un tono algo aturdido—…te dije ropa vieja o que no te importara estropear…

Draco se echa un vistazo, sin entender cuál es el problema. Ya se ha mirado esta mañana antes de salir del hotel y tiene que reconocer, que para ser unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta, le sientan la mar de bien. Incluso ha notado como el recepcionista del hotel le daba un buen repaso cuando le ha dejado la llave de la habitación.

—Llegas tarde —le suelta.

Potter abre la boca como para decir algo, pero se lo piensa mejor y vuelve a cerrarla. Se quita la cazadora y la deja hecha un montoncito en el polvoriento suelo. Después reconsidera su acción, tal vez debido a la mirada que le echa Draco, y murmura un encantamiento flotante que deja a la prenda suspendida en el aire. También viste vaqueros y una camiseta, pero de manga corta. Y a pesar de que los pantalones se le pegan al culo casi como una segunda piel —y no es que Draco le haya estado mirando el culo— son viejos y desgastados. Como la camiseta azul, que tiene manchas de pintura de distintos colores y las deportivas, que alguna vez fueron blancas y rojas y ahora están raspadas y descoloridas.

—Creo que primero deberíamos deshacernos de todo este polvo —dice tras un breve carraspeo—. Porque en cuanto empecemos a mover cosas, nos vamos a hartar de toser.

Draco asiente y conjura un encantamiento _Cabeza-Burbuja_ porque de ninguna manera está dispuesto a respirar polvo. Aprendió a conjurarlo en quinto curso, cuando hubo exceso de bombas fétidas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Después mira a Potter, esperando.

—Con un _Tergeo_ bastará —dice éste, que le devuelve la mirada aguantándose un poco la risa.

A Draco le da igual. Hará lo que haga falta con tal de no ensuciarse. Sin embargo, está poco familiarizado, o más bien nada, con los hechizos de limpieza. Así que observa a Potter primero y después le imita. El mago resulta ser mucho más meticuloso de lo que Draco esperaba. Sus hechizos son potentes y efectivos; mucho más que los suyos. Se consuela pensando que es la falta de práctica con este hechizo en particular, no porque Potter sea mejor mago que él. Aunque, bien pensado, el tío que tiene al lado se cargó a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado —a Draco todavía le cuesta pronunciar su nombre— y sobrevivió para contarlo. Algún mérito habrá que darle…

Tardan poco más de una hora en limpiar la planta baja y el piso. Después, Potter saca una tela doblada del bolsillo de su cazadora, que resulta ser un saco que exteriormente no parece muy grande, pero que está encantado para aumentar su capacidad.

—He pensado —dice Potter— que podemos utilizar un _Diffindo_ para hacer trozos el mobiliario y después encogerlos para que nos quepa todo en el saco —Draco asiente—. Y puedes quitarte eso de la cabeza —se burla a continuación—. Ya no hay polvo.

Con cierta reticencia, Draco deshace el hechizo _Cabeza-Burbuja_ que le ha permitido mantenerse apartado de Potter, sin tener que hablar con él. Ahora ya no tiene excusa. Sin embargo, durante todo este rato no ha parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza y le pica la curiosidad. Seguramente va a arrepentirse de esto pero…

—¿Truco o Trato, Potter?

El otro mago le mira sorprendido, dejando a medio levitar camino al saco el montoncito de estantería que acaba de cortar y reducir. Después sonríe.

—Trato, por supuesto.

—Si me dices por qué eres tan amable conmigo, teniendo en cuenta que nunca hemos sido amigos, yo te diré por qué he regresado.

Draco no está seguro del todo, pero le ha parecido que el rostro de Potter se cubría de un ligero rubor. Pero se repone rápidamente y responde:

—Oh, pues ya te lo dije. Hay que ayudarse entre vecinos —y sin darle tiempo a Draco para cuestionar tal afirmación, pregunta—: Entonces, ¿por qué has regresado?

—Porque echaba de menos Inglaterra.

Si Potter quiere jugar al “Vamos a contar mentiras…”, Draco es un experto en este juego.

—Claro, lógico… —y el puñetero añade—: No creas que he olvidado nuestro trato. Yo te ayudaba con esto y tú me contabas lo que habías hecho estos últimos años.

Pero antes de que Draco pueda responderle que podía esperar sentado, si esperaba que le contara su vida, se abre la puerta de la tienda de forma bastante intempestiva. Ron Weasley, con cara de pocos amigos y una barriga cervecera que, evidentemente, no tenía en el colegio, se dirige a Potter en tono de reproche.

—Te recuerdo que tú trabajas en la tienda de al lado, por si se te ha olvidado.

Potter no se molesta en mirarle. Solamente dice:

—Ya te dije que esta mañana estaría aquí, Ron. No es a mí a quien falla la memoria.

Weasley no le responde, pero mira a Draco como si quisiera lanzarle las manos al cuello y estrangularle. Se marcha sin decir una palabra más pero, eso sí, dando un sonoro portazo. Draco mira a Potter, que lejos de la expresión relajada e incluso se atrevería a asegurar que feliz, que había tenido hasta este momento, ahora tiene los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Draco se pregunta si el hecho de que Potter haya decidido echarle una mano ha sido motivo de discusión en la tienda de al lado. Parece que sí. Cada vez entiende menos por qué su ex compañero de escuela le está ayudando…

—Puedo seguir solo si tienes trabajo en tu tienda —dice. No quiere sentirse culpable de los problemas de Potter con sus amigos.

—No te preocupes, Ron a veces es un poco obtuso. Ya se le pasará.

Sin embargo, el tono de Potter suena más herido de lo que seguramente ha pretendido mostrar. Draco asiente en silencio y continúa con su trabajo. De hecho, la reacción de Weasley está más cerca de lo que esperaba de cualquiera al regresar, que la de Potter.

Hacia el mediodía prácticamente han terminado. Quedan algunas cosas todavía en el piso de arriba, pero Draco asegura que puede encargarse perfectamente él solo.

—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, ya sabes…

Draco casi espera que Potter le reclame una vez más su parte del trato, pero no lo hace. Su humor ha cambiado desde la aparición de Weasley, eso está claro. Desde ese momento ha hablado poco y ha estado bastante taciturno.

—Tal vez necesite alguna poción en algún momento —dice Potter con una sonrisa tibia, nada que ver con las que Draco le ha visto hasta ahora—… A mí no se me dan muy bien. Y así no tendré que molestar a Hermione.

—Claro, dalo por hecho.

—Genial… Bueno, pues me llevo el saco —pero se balancea de un pie al otro, como si no tuviera muy claro qué hacer—. Supongo que ya nos veremos…

—Somos vecinos.

—Claro… pues nos vemos, Malfoy.

Cuando Potter se marcha, Draco siente ganas de sacarle los hígados a Weasley.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Los siguientes días Draco no pasa mucho tiempo en la tienda porque tampoco hay mucho que hacer hasta que los Rabnott empiecen con la reforma. Se dedica a buscar mobiliario, los utensilios que necesitará y proveedores de ingredientes. Alguna vez, camino del banco mágico, pasa por delante de Sortilegios Weasley y ralentiza el paso por si ve a Potter, pero no tiene suerte. Se queda con las ganas de comentarle si conoce algún buen proveedor de mobiliario para la tienda. No es que él no lo haya encontrado, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco responsable de los problemas que haya podido tener Potter con sus socios, y piensa que demostrarle su confianza pidiéndole consejo para otro asunto, a lo mejor le compensaría un poco. Draco tiene la sensación de que últimamente se le ocurre cada cosa…

Cada vez que va al Callejón ha tomado por costumbre comer en el Caldero Chorreante. Hannah Abbot, Longbottom ahora, ha resultado ser una gran cocinera y Draco prefiere su comida casera a la del hotel. Además, le sirve para hacer relaciones porque muchos de los comerciantes del Callejón se dejan caer en algún momento por allí. Y, aunque la mayoría le mira todavía con cierta suspicacia, ya ha corrido la voz de que ha sido él quien ha comprado la vieja tienda al lado de Sortilegios Weasley y algunos le han saludado, más por curiosidad que otra cosa, para saber cuándo va a inaugurar y que productos va a vender. Draco se da cuenta de que Potter no le ha mencionado a nadie el tipo de negocio que piensa abrir. A lo mejor es que en eso del Truco o Trato hay también una especie de confidencialidad que él desconocía… De todas formas, Draco piensa que puede sentirse satisfecho de que nadie haya intentado maldecirle todavía.

Es en uno de esos días en los que ha decidido optar por una cena temprana antes de ir a su hotel, cuando se encuentra con George Weasley. Draco está sentado a una mesa, esperando a que le sirvan la cena cuando el pelirrojo entra en el pub, solo, y se dirige a la barra para pedir una cerveza. No se da cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia. Ya tiene la cerveza en la mano cuando se da la vuelta mientras echa un trago y le ve. Le cambia la expresión de la cara. Entrecierra un poco los ojos y sus labios se aprietan en una línea tensa y dura. Al segundo siguiente, él y su cerveza están dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde se encuentra Draco.

—Hola, Malfoy —le saluda en un tono mucho más amable del que Draco esperaba vista su expresión—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

A pesar de no estar muy seguro de las intenciones del pelirrojo, a Draco no le queda más remedio que decir:

—Por favor.

Weasley deja la cerveza encima de la mesa, se sienta y se repantinga como si a continuación fueran a tener una larga conversación. Draco se pone a la defensiva, esperando a que el otro muestre sus intenciones.

—Así que has regresado…

—Eso parece…

Weasley le da un trago a su cerveza.

—Qué casualidad que hayas comprado la tienda justo al lado de la nuestra.

—Créeme, si lo hubiera sabido, habría escogido algún otro local del Callejón.

El pelirrojo se aparta un poco el flequillo y, aunque lleva el pelo largo, ese pequeño movimiento descubre apenas que le falta una oreja. Durante unos momentos se establece un silencio tenso entre ambos. Finalmente, es Weasley quien vuelve a hablar.

—Harry es un buen tipo. No te aproveches de él.

Draco duda que haya oído bien.

—¿Perdón?

—He dicho que Harry es un buen tipo, que no te aproveches de él  —repite Weasley con calma.

—¡Esto es increíble! —bufa Draco—. Tengo que soportar que Potter se meta donde no le llaman y encima es culpa mía.

El pelirrojo apoya los brazos en la mesa y empieza a darle vueltas a la jarra de cerveza.

—Te he cazado varias veces delante de nuestro escaparate —dice—, buscándole.

Draco se ríe.

—No sabía que tuviera prohibido mirar vuestro escaparate —su voz se endurece—. Pero si tal nimiedad suscita malos entendidos, no te preocupes, lo ignoraré.

Aclaradas las cosas, Draco espera que Weasley se levante, se vaya y le deje cenar en paz.

—No me malentiendas, Malfoy —el pelirrojo no parece dispuesto a irse todavía—. Vamos a ser vecinos y entre vecinos hay que ayudarse —Draco se pregunta cuántas veces habrá oído esta frase ya—. En el Callejón la gente es bastante cooperativa. Si en algún momento necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, pídemela. A mí —recalca—. Si yo necesito algo de ti, también te lo pediré. Pero evita a mi hermano Ron —le aconseja—. Es mucho menos comprensivo que yo.

Weasley se levanta por fin y recoge su jarra de la mesa.

—Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Draco se queda mirando como el pelirrojo se dirige a la sala donde se encuentra la chimenea, después de dejar la jarra vacía sobre la barra, seguramente para irse a su casa, sin terminar de comprender qué diablos acaba de pasar.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Cuando empiezan las obras la atención de Draco queda completamente absorbida por la tienda. Los hermanos Rabnott trabajan bien y deprisa. En pocos días la planta baja parece otra. Potter tenía razón al recomendárselos. En los últimos días no ha pensado mucho en él y en la extraña conversación que mantuvo con Weasley. Ha coincidido con el pelirrojo un par de veces más en el Caldero Chorreante y ambos se han saludado educadamente, sin ir más allá. A Potter no ha vuelto a verle y, aunque siente curiosidad por saber dónde anda metido, no piensa volver a mirar el escaparate de la tienda de al lado.

Sin embargo, cuando los hermanos Rabnott llegan al pequeño aseo de la planta baja se encuentran con un pequeño problema: no llega el agua. Comprueban que al baño de la primera planta tampoco.

—Algunas tiendas comparten las entradas de agua —le explican a Draco—. Puede ser que con los años de desuso las cañerías se hayan obstruido. La entrada no está en su tienda, así que tiene que estar en la de al lado.

Draco maldice su suerte y, nuevamente, la hora en que se le ocurrió comprar la tienda.

—Muy bien, hablaré con ellos.

Draco hace de tripas corazón y sale de su tienda para entrar en la vecina. Hay algunos clientes curioseando, pero todavía es temprano y entre semana tampoco hay la afluencia de público de un viernes por la tarde o un sábado por la mañana. Tiene la gran suerte de que con el primero que se tropieza es con George Weasley.

—Hola, Malfoy, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Tengo un pequeño problema con los baños de mi tienda. Los que me están haciendo la reforma necesitarían acceder a la entrada de agua, que por lo visto debe estar en la vuestra.

La cabeza de Ron Weasley asoma por detrás de su hermano con la misma expresión de querer echarle las manos al cuello que unos días atrás.

—Claro, ningún problema —dice George—. La entrada está detrás —señala al fondo de la tienda—. Diles que vengan cuando quieran. Ya les conocemos.

—¿Puede ser ahora? —pregunta Draco.

—Ningún problema —repite George.

—Muchas gracias.

Draco abandona la tienda diciéndose que, mientras salía, no ha estado buscando a Potter con la mirada.

 

Y de pronto, una mañana, mientras está colocando los utensilios que ha comprado para la elaboración de pociones, Potter aparece tan campamente por la tienda, como si también fuera suya.

—¡Vaya! Esto te ha quedado genial. ¿Cuándo inauguras?

Una sacudida de algo que Draco no sabría explicar le hace soltar la espátula que tiene en la mano y encararse con el recién llegado.

—¿Puede saberse dónde te has metido?

Potter retrocede un paso.

—Er… ¿de viaje?

—¿De viaje? ¿Dónde?

Potter retrocede otro paso, parpadeando confuso.

—Pues he estado en Edimburgo, comprando para la tienda…

Draco entrecierra los ojos.

—Y ahora dime una cosa, Potter. ¿Por qué tus amigos tienen la impresión de que me estoy aprovechando de ti?

Potter se queda en silencio, mirándole con la misma expresión taciturna que se le había quedado después de que Ron Weasley le reclamara que no estuviera trabajando en su propia tienda.

—Te pido disculpas por las sandeces que hayan podido decirte.

Después se da la vuelta y sale a grandes zancadas de la tienda. Al segundo siguiente vuelve a entrar y camina hacia un atónito Draco con paso decidido.

—¡A la mierda lo que piensen! Te invito a cenar, Malfoy. Te espero en el Caldero Chorreante a las siete.

Sin embargo, esta vez se detiene en la puerta antes de salir y mira a Draco con expresión insegura.

—Vendrás, ¿verdad?

Si Potter no le hubiera parecido tan desdichado en ese momento, Draco se habría reído.

—Sí, vendré —a ver si se entera de una puñetera vez qué pasa con Potter y sus amigos.

 

A las siete en punto Draco entra en el Caldero Chorreante. Potter ya le está esperando, sentado a la mesa más apartada de la barra. Unos segundos antes de que se dé cuenta de su presencia, Draco aprovecha para observarle. Está claro que ha tratado de arreglarse. Lleva un cárdigan de lana azul marino, combinado con una camisa en tono azul claro y una corbata oscura, seguramente azul marino también, con puntitos blancos. Está malditamente guapo. Entonces la tabernera le saluda alegremente con la mano desde la barra y Potter mira hacia él.

—¿Corbata, Potter? ¿Qué celebramos? —pregunta Draco mientras se sienta.

Y esta vez sí, Draco está seguro de que se ha sonrojado porque tiene a Potter a dos palmos de distancia y no hay lugar a equívoco.

—Quería estar a la altura —responde Potter—. Tú casi siempre llevas corbata…

Se arregla la suya nerviosamente, sacándola y metiéndola de nuevo bajo el cárdigan.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir por los dos —dice después—. Crema de verduras y pastel de carne, ¿te parece bien?

—Todo lo que cocina Hannah está bueno.

Potter sonríe ante su respuesta y Draco se sorprende al darse cuenta de que ha extrañado esa sonrisa. Un poco azorado por tal pensamiento, lo aparta rápidamente para preguntar:

—Y… ¿qué compraste en Edimburgo?

—Plumas —responde Potter, que parece haber recuperado el aplomo perdido durante unos momentos—. Las encantamos para que corrijan la ortografía, inventen respuestas inteligentes… Se recargan de tinta solas.

—Muy práctico…

—Sí, vendemos muchas a finales de agosto, cuando los estudiantes de Hogwarts vienen a comprar el material escolar.

Draco no puede evitar pensar que duda mucho que una de esas plumas hubiera sido capaz de darle una respuesta inteligente a Potter en un examen de Snape.

—Entonces el negocio va bien…

—Sí, muy bien —Potter sonríe otra vez—. No podemos quejarnos.

—Espero que estar justo al lado de un negocio tan próspero me dé suerte…

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Eras bueno en pociones, ¿no?

— _Soy_ bueno en pociones —recalca Draco, alzando una ceja, justo como solía hacerlo en la escuela.

Potter se le queda mirando, embobado. Después parpadea furiosamente, como si pensara que acababa de hacer el ridículo y su rostro se tiñe de un leve rubor de nuevo.

—Todavía tenemos un Truco o Trato pendiente… —dice, esta vez sin mirar a Draco directamente a los ojos.

A pesar de que Draco ya se esperaba que le saliera con lo del dichoso trato,  no se siente con muchos ánimos de mandar a Potter a perderse en algún bosque bien lejano por pretender indagar en su vida. ¡Joder! Y mira que ya le gustaría… Pero le mira, tan sonriente, tan cercano, tan amigable… tan jodidamente atractivo… Potter se ha convertido en un hombre que poco tiene que ver con el adolescente que venció al Señor Oscuro y que Draco recuerda. Quizás Potter, sin saberlo, le está tendiendo un puente a la oportunidad que tanto necesita de reivindicarse y seguir adelante con su vida. Si ha sido capaz de relacionarse con él de la forma en que lo ha hecho, sin rencores ni mirar al pasado, ¿por qué perder la esperanza de que otros lo hagan también? A no ser que lleven el apellido Weasley, claro está.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta.

—No sé… qué has hecho durante estos años…

—¡Chicos, cuidado que quema!

Hannah llega con una bandeja con dos humeantes platos de crema de verduras.

—¿Qué queréis para beber? ¿Vino, cerveza…? ¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Qué guapo estás hoy! Cuando te he visto entrar he pensado que habías quedado con alguna chica, que dicho sea de paso, ya va siendo hora…

—Cerveza —responde Draco, mientras observa detenidamente la reacción de su compañero de mesa, que esta vez se ha puesto rojo como la grana.

—Cerveza está bien —murmura Potter, concentrado en dar vueltas con la cuchara en el plato.

Pero Hannah todavía no ha terminado con él.

 —Harry es uno de nuestros solteros más cotizados —le explica a Draco—. Pero es difícil de atrapar. Incluso hubo una temporada en que se hacían apuestas en Corazón de Bruja, ¿te acuerdas, Harry?

Potter gruñe algo que nadie entiende.

—A lo mejor habrá que meterte a ti en la lista también —se ríe Hannah—. Que como no espabiléis, a este paso os van a salir espolones a los dos…

En otros tiempos, la tabernera ya estaría vomitando babosas, o con una tremenda urticaria en partes que no hay que nombrar. Pero Draco ya no hace estas cosas. Ahora mismo solamente está pendiente de la incomodidad de Potter, que ha empezado a engullir la crema de verduras como si le fuera la vida en ello y ha estado a punto de mancharse la corbata en un par de ocasiones.

—Gracias, Hannah —dice en un tono un poco seco—. Si Potter o yo nos echamos novia antes de terminar la cena, te lo haremos saber.

Al principio, ella le mira desconcertada, hasta que comprende la ironía y se marcha un poco picada.

—De todas formas, tiene razón —sentencia Draco mirando fijamente a su compañero de mesa—. Hoy podrías cazar a quién quisieras.

—Es complicado…  —Potter alza la mirada unos segundos pero la vuelve inmediatamente al plato.

—No tanto como crees… —Draco no está muy seguro de que Potter haya entendido la insinuación.

Potter deja la cuchara en el plato y por fin enfrenta su mirada.

—Ibas a contarme qué has hecho durante estos años —dice.

De acuerdo, si Potter no quiere salir del confortable armario en el que está metido, es su problema. Aunque, si sigue mirándole de la forma en que lo está haciendo ahora mismo, puede que se convierta también en el suyo.

—Como supongo que ya sabes, asesinaron a mi padre pocos meses después de la guerra —empieza a explicar. Potter asiente—. Mi madre y yo nos marchamos a Francia, donde reside parte de la familia de mi padre, para evitar más problemas.

Aunque llamar _problemas_ a la posibilidad de que también les mataran a su madre y a él es un puro eufemismo.

—¿Descubrieron al culpable? —pregunta Potter.

—Lo ignoro —responde Draco—. De todas formas, no creo que el asesinato de mi padre le quitara el sueño a ningún auror del Ministerio. Al principio, mi madre escribió algunas cartas al Jefe de Aurores, pero solamente obtuvo evasivas. Finalmente la convencí de que lo olvidara. Al fin y al cabo nada ni nadie podían devolverle a su marido.

Potter asiente con una expresión comprensiva en el rostro. Tal vez porque él también sabe qué es perder a un padre. En su caso, a los dos.

—Nos quedamos a vivir en Estrasburgo, en una casa que nos cedió el primo de mi padre —sigue explicando Draco—. Allí realicé mis estudios superiores y me gradué. Ahora tengo tres boticas en funcionamiento: una en Estrasburgo, otra en         Toulouse y otra en París.

Potter se le queda mirando, atónito.

—¿Y has comprado esa ruina de tienda?

—Sí —suspira Draco—… Cualquiera diría que soy un novato en esto de los negocios, ¿verdad?

Sus platos están vacíos ya y desaparecen de la mesa para aparecer directamente en el fregadero de la cocina de la taberna. Hannah llega con los segundos y esta vez los deja delante de cada comensal sin emitir un solo comentario.

—Creo que se ha enfadado —musita Potter.

Draco se encoge de hombros. A él tampoco le quitará el sueño si la tabernera se ha ofendido o no. Mañana le dirá que su tarta es la mejor del mundo y se olvidará. Le echa un breve vistazo a su compañero de mesa, que ahora se ha quedado callado, ocupado solamente en engullir el delicioso pastel de carne de Hannah. Después sonríe. Y su sonrisa no tiene ni punto de comparación con la sonrisa supuestamente malvada de Potter. La suya echaría a temblar a cualquiera que le conozca bien.

—¿Truco o Trato, Potter?

El aludido levanta la mirada de su plato y la posa en él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Le estás cogiendo el gustillo a esto, ¿eh?

—Bueno, qué me dices, ¿Truco o Trato?

—Trato  —responde Potter.

Draco demora unos minutos porque no quiere que su Trato presente algún resquicio por el que Potter pueda escabullirse.

—Muy bien, si tú me dices por qué me has invitado a cenar hoy, yo te diré por qué he aceptado.

Le ha cogido desprevenido, no hay más que ver la cara que se le ha quedado a Potter. Draco sigue comiendo, esperando pacientemente la respuesta, mientras su compañero de mesa sigue callado.

—¿Qué? —le pincha— ¿Piensas responder o tengo que empezar a pensar en algún Truco? Te aseguro que los míos tienen poco que envidiar a los tuyos…

Entonces Potter sonríe, aunque a Draco le parece una sonrisa un poco forzada, y niega con la cabeza, como dando a entender que los trucos de Draco jamás estarán a su altura.

—Te he invitado a cenar —empieza a explicar con cierta lentitud, como si no supiera exactamente cuál será su siguiente palabra—… porque no quiero que pienses que te guardo algún rencor. Por los viejos tiempos —añade.

Draco le mira intensamente, como si quisiera penetrar en la mente del hombre que está sentado frente a él, quien ahora se remueve incómodo en su silla.

—Prueba otra vez —le insta.

—¡Pero si es cierto! —exclama Potter, ofendido, soltando sus cubiertos— ¡No te guardo ningún rencor, Malfoy!

—Eso ya me ha quedado claro —responde Draco con calma, ignorando el tono alterado y el sofoco del otro—. Todavía no entiendo por qué, pero te has comportado como un buen vecino. Pero ello no implica que tengas que invitarme a cenar.

—Bueno, tampoco implica que no pueda hacerlo —se defiende Potter, que ahora mismo parece un zorro acorralado por una jauría de perros.

—No, claro —Draco decide darle un respiro—… Está bien tener a alguien de la misma edad con quien salir a cenar o a divertirse.

Potter parece sosegarse tras sus palabras, toma los cubiertos nuevamente y empieza a comer.

—Tal vez podamos repetirlo de vez en cuando —se anima a sugerir.

—Tal vez…

Draco esboza una sonrisa enigmática.

 

 

* * *

 

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) Cita de Severo Catalina, político y escritor español.


	2. Chapter 2

 A Harry le encanta ir a casa de Ron y Hermione, sobre todo desde que están los niños. Le gusta jugar con ellos y malcriarlos todo lo que puede, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que digan sus padres, especialmente su madre. ¿Acaso no recurren a él cada vez que necesitan un canguro para Rose y Hugo? Pues que se jodan. Y que conste que se queda con los niños con mucho gusto.

Ahora las cosas no están muy bien entre Ron y él. Sabe que Hermione le ha invitado a cenar para que hablen pero, de momento, está solo en el comedor con los niños mientras sus padres hacen la cena.

—Tío Harry, cuéntanos una historia de miedo —pide Rose.

—No, que Hugo después no duerme

—Pues que se tape las orejas.

—¡No! —se niega el pequeño— ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

—Sí, claro, y luego te haces pis en la cama… —se burla Rose.

Hugo se levanta de la alfombra, donde están los tres sentados, delante de la chimenea, y le da una patada a su hermana.

—¡Yo no  me hago pis!

Harry le atrapa por la cinturilla de los pantalones y le obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso de dar patadas, fiera? Rose, como se la devuelvas a tu hermano te quedas sin historia.

La niña detiene la mano que ya había alargado con la intención de pellizcar a Hugo y le dirige a su tío una sonrisa candorosa.

—Entonces, ¿si vas a contarnos una historia? —pregunta.

Harry suspira, atrapado en sus propias palabras.

—Está bien, ¿os he contado alguna vez la historia de Jack el de la Linterna?

Los dos niños niegan vehemente con la cabeza. Hugo no se acuerda, pero Rose sí. Tío Harry se la cuenta cada año dentro del repertorio de historias de miedo de Halloween. Pero la niña prefiere callarse porque quiere oír una historia, aunque sea repetida, y su tío parece tener esta noche un humor algo fluctuante; como su padre.

—Muy bien, esto va del origen de la tradición de tallar calabazas para la noche de Halloween y transformarlas en faroles, iluminando su interior…

 

_Hace muchos años, en la noche de brujas, un hombre conocido como Jack el Tacaño, tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo diablo en una taberna. A Jack le gustaba mucho beber y, como siempre, había bebido durante toda la noche. Pero no quería pagar. Así que se propuso engañar al diablo y le ofreció su alma a cambio de un último trago y de que pagara las bebidas que había consumido durante toda la noche. El diablo, pensando que Jack era una presa fácil, aceptó y se convirtió en una moneda para pagar al tabernero. Pero Jack, en lugar de utilizar la moneda, se la guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo donde sabía que tenía una cruz de plata. La cruz impidió que el diablo se liberara y volviera a adoptar su forma original, hasta que aceptó la condición que Jack le imponía: que prometiera no reclamar su alma hasta dentro de diez años. Al diablo, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar._

 

Hugo gatea rápidamente hasta el regazo de Harry y se acurruca. Rose le lanza una mirada despectiva y le pide a su tío que continúe con la historia.

 

_Diez años más tarde, Jack y el diablo se encontraron en un bosque para saldar su deuda. El diablo, que ya estaba resentido por la jugarreta que le había hecho Jack, estaba dispuesto a llevarse su alma sin más demora. Pero Jack, que aunque era muy tacaño también era listo, le dijo: “Como último deseo… ¿podrías bajarme aquella manzana de ese árbol, por favor? El diablo pensó que no perdía nada con acceder a su deseo y, de un salto, llegó a la copa del árbol. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jack ya había marcado una cruz en la corteza del manzano. Entonces, el diablo no pudo bajar. Una vez más, Jack le arrancó una promesa: que jamás le pediría su alma nuevamente. El diablo, atrapado en esta nueva jugarreta, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar._

—No les estás contando historias de miedo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Hermione, entrando de repente en el comedor para buscar unos paños que guarda en un cajón del aparador.

—Nooooo… —niega Harry vehementemente, con el apoyo de los dos niños.

Hermione frunce el ceño, pero vuelve a la cocina.

—Venga, tío Harry —apremia Rose—, termina la historia antes de que vuelva.

_Jack murió unos años más tarde, pero no pudo entrar en el cielo porque durante su vida había sido un borracho y un estafador…_

—¿Qué es un _tafador_? —pregunta Hugo.

—Cállate, Hugo —sisea Rose—, que si mamá vuelve tío Harry no podrá terminar.

El niño le saca la lengua porque resguardado en el regazo de su tío sabe que su hermana no puede hacerle nada.

—Luego te lo explico, Hugo —dice Harry—. Veamos…

 

_Jack no pudo entrar en el cielo, pero cuando intentó entrar en el infierno, el diablo le reconoció y lo envió de vuelta para no faltar a la promesa de no tomar su alma. “¿Dónde iré ahora?”, preguntó Jack. Y el diablo contestó: “Vuelve por dónde has venido”. Pero el camino de regreso era oscuro y frío, no se podía ver nada… Así que el diablo le lanzó a Jack un carbón encendido desde el mismísimo infierno, para que pudiera guiarse en la oscuridad, y Jack lo puso en un nabo que había vaciado para que no se apagara con el viento. Desde entonces, Jack vaga sin rumbo con su linterna por toda la eternidad._

Hermione vuelve a entrar en el comedor y los tres le sonríen como si no hubieran roto un  plato en toda su vida…

Un par de horas más tarde, concluida la cena y con los niños acostados, Ron sirve un par de vasos de whisky de fuego para Harry y para él. A continuación, saca un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo lanza a Harry.

—Llegó esta mañana —dice escuetamente.

Harry toma el sobre, que viene a la atención de los Sres. Potter, Weasley y Weasley, escrito con una letra elegante y estilizada, y lo abre. Es una invitación a la inauguración de la tienda de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué te la has guardado? —pregunta, molesto.

—Porque no vamos a ir —responde Ron—. La inauguración es el día 31 de octubre. Ya sabes que en esa fecha tenemos mucho trabajo. Y luego hay que llevar a los niños al Truco o Trato…

Harry le dedica una mueca burlona.

—Y por una vez, podrías llevar tú a tus hijos, sería una gran novedad para ellos —dice.

El rostro de Ron se cubre de un ligero sonrojo.

—Y tú deberías buscarte una vida, así no tendrías que depender de la vida que vivimos los demás —dice.

—Chicos… —murmura Hermione.

—¿Qué insinúas, Ron?

—Que ya es hora de que dejes de esconderte.

—Chicos…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se supone que me escondo?

—De ti mismo, Harry.

Hermione mira a ambos hombres y decide callarse, a la expectativa.

—Mira, ya es hora de que alguien tenga esta conversación contigo —Ron se arrellana en su silla, dispuesto a coger al hipogrifo por el pico—. Tenemos la misma edad, un buen trabajo, que nos permite vivir desahogadamente, amigos comunes… Hemos compartido muchas cosas, Harry, buenas y malas, pero ya es hora de que afrontes la realidad, hermano. Necesitas a alguien a tu lado, a tu propia familia —su voz se endurece—. Y no lo vas a encontrar en Malfoy.

—¡Yo no he dicho que quiera nada con Malfoy! —se defiende Harry, rojo como la grana— Pero no veo por qué no podemos comportarnos de forma amigable con él.

El pelirrojo hace un gesto de exasperación.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Ron se ríe pero no hay el menor rastro de humor en su risa— Estás obsesionado con él desde sexto —afirma—. Pero, te recuerdo que es un sangre pura, Harry. Ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los hombres. Y aunque así fuera, nunca ha sido una persona de fiar, así que no te enredes con él.

—No tengo ninguna intención de enredarme con nadie —asegura Harry, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

—¡Pues claro que tienes que enredarte con alguien! —se exaspera de nuevo Ron—. Con un buen tío que te quiera, con el que puedas adoptar niños si queréis, alguien con quien puedas compartir toda tu vida, Harry.

Harry se ha quedado callado y ya no le mira.

—Mira a mi hermano Charlie. Lleva años viviendo con Ciprian. Les has visto un montón de veces en las reuniones familiares en casa de mis padres.

—Rumanía está muy lejos… —murmura Harry.

—¿De verdad que todavía crees que le va a importar a alguien si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres o ambos? —pregunta el pelirrojo— ¡Harry, por Dios! ¡Olvida de una vez todos esos prejuicios que te inculcaron los zoquetes de tus tíos!

Los ojos azules de Ron se clavan con tal intensidad en él, que Harry casi quiere fundirse con la silla. Han tenido conversaciones parecidas en el pasado de las que siempre ha logrado escabullirse y salir airoso. Nunca quiere hablar de su vida, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Porque él es más consciente que nadie de que su vida es una mierda. De que cuando por fin aceptó lo que realmente le gustaba, esta se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes. Sabe que Ron, bueno, Ron, su familia y los pocos amigos que comparten _el secreto_ , piensan que está perdiendo un tiempo precioso y que debería buscarse a alguien antes de que se le pase el arroz. Aunque a los magos se les pase mucho más tarde. Desde su punto de vista, todo es muy fácil. Desde el de Harry, no lo es tanto. Al principio, tuvo un par de experiencias demasiado desastrosas como para que le quedaran ganas de repetir. No se lo ha contado a nadie. Después ha tenido algún que otro escarceo, nada importante, que no ha logrado dejarle satisfecho. Hace tiempo que finge llevar una vida moderadamente activa entre sus supuestas visitas al Soho londinense y los tipos que conoce en sus viajes de negocios —uno, en realidad, y lo único que hicieron fue cenar—. Teme que a sus amigos les resulte un tanto sospechoso que cada vez que celebran una cena u organizan una salida, su ligue de turno no pueda asistir. Pero mientras ellos no digan nada, Harry está dispuesto a ignorar sus caras de “aquí hay kneazle encerrado”.

—Es mi vida —suelta finalmente, porque realmente no sabe qué decir. Por más que le gustaría, no puede quitarle la razón a Ron—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Oh, vamos, Harry… —se queja Hermione.

Ron no dice nada. Observa cómo el otro le da un último trago a su whisky, se levanta y convoca su abrigo desde el zaguán.

—Gracias por la cena, Herm —besa a su amiga, que le mira con cara de pena—. Hasta mañana —le dice a Ron.

Y desaparece del comedor de Ron y Hermione, dejándoles con esa sensación de impotencia que siempre les queda cuando intentan hablar con su testarudo amigo.

 

 

Harry no suele atender al público en la tienda. Solamente echa una mano cuando hay mucho trabajo. Al principio, después de la guerra, Sortilegios Weasley se veía asaltada cada dos por tres por demasiados fans ansiosos de ver y tocar al héroe. Ese fue el motivo de que Harry prefiriera ocuparse de otras cosas para las que no tenía que tratar con los clientes. Fue entonces cuando empezó a viajar para aprovisionar a la tienda de todo lo que les hace falta. También pasa mucho tiempo en la trastienda, en el taller de trabajo donde nacen todos los productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Muchos de los hechizos, conjuros y sortilegios de los artículos que venden son suyos. A lo largo de los años se ha convertido en un gran experto, a tal punto, que a veces se pregunta cómo su mente ha evolucionado hasta convertirse en un inventor de bromas tan dotado como George o el difunto Fred.

Esta mañana se ha encerrado en el taller nada más llegar, dedicándoles un escueto _buenos días_ a sus socios. George le ha lanzado una mirada interrogativa a su hermano y Ron se ha encogido de hombros, poniendo mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta George— ¿La cena de ayer no era para limar asperezas?

—Ya le conoces —responde Ron con desgana—. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

George pone los ojos en blanco, imaginando que Ron no ha conseguido llevar a Harry a su terreno, como era previsible. No necesita ninguna bola de cristal para adivinar que hoy será un día duro. Harry de malhumor en el taller; Ron de malhumor en la tienda. Aunque cuando Harry está cabreado suelen ocurrírsele cosas bastante buenas, dignas del mismísimo Fred. Tal vez no sea un día tan malo, después de todo.

A media mañana, harto de darle vueltas a la cabeza, Harry decide hacerle una visita a su nuevo vecino. Tal vez pueda convencerlo de cenar juntos otra vez; o de tomarse, al menos, una taza de té en Florean Fortescue, si lo primero no sale bien. Para su decepción, la puerta principal de la botica está cerrada. Harry se pregunta si sería muy descarado entrar por la puerta de al lado, la que da acceso directamente a la vivienda, suponiendo que no esté cerrada también. Tras pensarlo unos instantes, decide que no sería muy educado de su parte invadir la privacidad de Malfoy de esa forma. Tal vez no se lo tomara muy bien y Harry no está dispuesto a arriesgar el buen entendimiento del que ahora parecen gozar. Con un poco de suerte podrá atraparlo cuando salga a comer.

Ron ve pasar a Harry en dirección a la trastienda con aire taciturno. Parece que no ha habido suerte y su amigo no ha logrado ver a ese hurón que le quita el sueño, a pesar de que se niegue a reconocerlo. A Ron le da rabia que Harry pierda el tiempo con alguien como Malfoy. Podría conseguir un hombre diez veces mejor con solo chasquear los dedos. Le da coraje que Harry esté solo y no disfrute de una pareja y una familia, tal como se merece. Le repatea que les mienta, fingiendo que todo va bien cuando es obvio que está más solo que la una. Tiene que hacer algo para quitarle a su amigo la obsesión que tiene con Malfoy desde sexto curso, aunque en aquel momento no comprendió el tipo de obsesión que era; seguramente ni Harry lo sabía por aquel entonces.

A lo largo del día, Harry sale varias veces de la tienda y regresa cada vez con el mismo aire de abatimiento. Ron le observa pasar en silencio, sin decir esta boca es mía, aunque su cerebro va a mil por hora, intentando encontrar una solución al problema de su amigo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llega la hora de cerrar la tienda. Harry se marcha a toda prisa, seguramente con el propósito de echarle un último vistazo a la tienda de al lado, a ver si hay suerte. Ron le dice a su hermano que ya cierra él; últimamente las cosas no andan muy finas con Angelina y George le agradece poder marcharse puntualmente a casa. Sin mucha prisa, Ron comprueba que la puerta de atrás esté bien cerrada y pone los acostumbrados hechizos de protección, casi todos invención de Harry. Cierra la puerta principal y repite los mismos hechizos. Hace frío en la calle, acentuado por el viento que se ha levantado a media tarde. Hay poca gente circulando por el Callejón. Sube el cuello de su cazadora y hunde las manos en los bolsillos. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Hermione y coger guantes y bufanda esta mañana. Antes de encaminarse hacia al Caldero Chorreante para utilizar su chimenea, no puede evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la tienda vecina y maldecir a Malfoy. Pero, cuando está a punto de irse, un sonido le detiene. El viento, que ahora arrecia un poco más fuerte, está haciendo batir con fuerza la puerta de entrada de la botica. ¿Malfoy se ha dejado la puerta abierta? Extrañado, se acerca. Malfoy puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca le ha parecido una persona olvidadiza o descuidada. Ron asoma la cabeza al interior de la botica. Está todo oscuro a excepción de una rendija de luz al fondo, proveniente de la puerta de la trastienda. Indeciso, entra, preguntándose si está haciendo lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo, no es su problema… ¿Y si son ladrones? Se auto-justifica diciéndose que si estuvieran robando en su tienda, le gustaría que alguien hiciera algo por evitarlo; o al menos que avisara a los aurores. Saca la varita del bolsillo. Su deber de buen vecino —aunque sea Malfoy— es ver lo que pasa y proceder en consecuencia. Ron gruñe por lo bajo; esto es más propio de Harry que de él. Se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta de la trastienda y, a medida que lo hace, empieza a percibir un susurro de voces. Entonces se le ocurre que puede que sea Harry el que esté con Malfoy. Y como sea él, Ron se va a cagar en todo, por ser tan gilipollas. Sin embargo, cuando está a dos pasos de la puerta, no le parece que las voces suenen muy amigables. Se detiene justo en el lindar y, con curiosidad, escucha.

—Todavía podemos arreglarlo, Draco.

No, definitivamente esa no es la voz de Harry. El hombre que acompaña a Malfoy tiene acento francés.

—¿Qué parte de “esto se acabó” no entendiste?

Y esta es la voz de Malfoy, aunque suena extrañamente ahogada.

—Solamente dame otra oportunidad, te juro que esta vez no te decepcionaré.

—Has tenido suficientes oportunidades, Aldric —Malfoy está enfadado—. Lo único que quiero es que te largues.

—No…

¡Una pelea de enamorados! Ron niega con la cabeza y hace ademán de guardarse la varita en el bolsillo.

—Déjame recordarte lo que sentías cuando estábamos juntos.

—Suéltame, Aldric…

—Vamos, Draco, no seas así…

—¡He dicho que me sueltes!

De pronto, el ruido de cosas rompiéndose, un golpe contra la pared o algo igualmente duro y el ahogado grito de dolor de Malfoy hacen que Ron se replantee su intención de marcharse. Un nuevo golpe contra algo y un nuevo quejido de Malfoy hacen que Ron apriete la varita entre sus dedos y, sin detenerse a pensarlo, abra la puerta. Un verdadero desastre se extiende ante sus ojos. Un caldero que hasta hace poco debía estar al fuego ahora está volcado en el suelo, con la poción que contenía derramada; hay frascos de cristal rotos e ingredientes desparramados entre ellos, que debían estar en la mesa sobre la que ahora un tipo bastante grande sujeta a Malfoy bajo su cuerpo.

—Te ha dicho que le sueltes.

El hombre, de pelo espeso y rizado, vuelve rápidamente el rostro hacia él, sorprendido. Es bastante atractivo, pero una mueca de rabia le desfigura el rostro.

—No sé quién eres, pero este es un asunto privado —gruñe.

—Tienes dos segundos para soltarlo o llamo a los aurores —le advierte Ron apuntándole con la varita.

—Mira tío, como te he dicho, es un asunto privado entre mi novio y yo…

Ron le echa un vistazo a Malfoy, que está rojo como la grana, a saber si de vergüenza por haber sido sorprendido en esta situación o por la presión que el otro hombre ejerce con su cuerpo sobre él. De lo que Ron está seguro es que Malfoy no quiere estar ahí.

—Como quieras… —dice.

Un potente _Expeliarmus_ lanza al hombre contra la pared del fondo de la trastienda, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido. Malfoy se incorpora despacio, sobándose un brazo. De una de sus rubias cejas brota un hilillo de sangre.

—¿Quieres que llame a los aurores? —pregunta Ron.

—No —niega Malfoy—. Deja que se largue. Si sabe lo que le conviene, no volverá.

Ron se encoge de hombros y le da una ligera patada al tipo para que se levante del suelo.

—Ya has oído, lárgate.

Tras dirigirle una mirada recalcitrante, el tal Aldric se pone en pie y camina a punta de varita hasta la puerta.

—¡Y no vuelvas!

Bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, Ron vuelve a entrar en la botica, cierra la puerta con un hechizo y vuelve a la trastienda. Malfoy está limpiando el estropicio que hay por el suelo con una expresión tensa en el rostro. A pesar de que oye entrar al pelirrojo, no le mira.

—Te agradeceré que esto quede entre tú y yo —dice.

—¿De verdad era tu novio? —pregunta Ron con cierto grado de incredulidad.

—No lo fue mucho tiempo —responde Draco—. Como habrás podido apreciar, tiene un carácter algo… irascible.

—Entonces, ¿eres gay? —Ron todavía no puede creer que Malfoy batee en el mismo equipo que Harry.

Esta vez Draco le dirige una mirada de “¿tú qué crees”?

—Deberías curarte esa ceja… —señala el pelirrojo, dándose por enterado.

—Cuando termine con esto. Ese idiota me ha fastidiado un día de trabajo —levanta la mirada de nuevo hacia Ron—. Gracias, Weasley.

Y entendiendo esta última frase como una manera educada de pedirle que se vaya, Ron hace un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y abandona la botica. ~~~~

 

 

Cuando esta mañana Harry llega a Sortilegios Weasley no está de muy buen humor. Ayer no pudo ver a Malfoy en todo el día y esta mañana la botica todavía está cerrada. Se plantea si ahora que su nuevo vecino ya no le necesita, no querrá saber nada más de él; que solamente aceptó esa cena por obligación. Reconoce que le duele tal posibilidad, pero está acostumbrado a recibir decepciones así que respira hondo y se encierra en el taller. Ron observa y calla.

A una semana para Halloween, Sortilegios Weasley está a rebosar y a media mañana Ron les pide a Harry y a su hermano que salgan del taller a echar una mano. Y es justo entonces cuando Draco Malfoy hace su aparición, llevando entre las manos varios frascos. A Harry le da tal vuelco el corazón que ni si quiera repara en su aire cansado y las oscuras ojeras que se extienden bajos los ojos grises de Draco. Sorprendentemente, éste se dirige a Ron.

—Es una poción parecida a la Pimentónica, pero mejorada —le explica—. Funciona muy bien con resfriados y gripes. He pensado que iría bien para tus hijos. Los niños siempre se resfrían…

Ron toma los frascos que Draco le tiende, atónito.

—Vaya, gracias, no sé qué decir…

Draco alza una ceja y susurra:

—Simplemente, no digas nada.

—Oye, Malfoy —George le dedica una sonrisita de medio lado—, yo también tengo hijos…

Draco le dedica la misma sonrisa.

—Debí imaginarlo, eres un Weasley después de todo… Pásate luego por la botica y te daré un par de frascos —hace ademán de irse, pero se detiene y mira a Harry—. Voy a hacer una pausa para tomarme un té. Tal vez quieras acompañarme,  si no estás muy ocupado…

A Harry, quien se ha sentido lastimosamente ignorado hasta este momento, le falta tiempo para endilgar su cliente a Verity, la única dependienta de la tienda, convocar su abrigo y seguir a Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ron suspira, mira a su hermano y dice apenas en un murmullo:

—Tengo que contarte algo.

 

 

Si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho (o torcido, depende del punto de vista), Harry habría ido dando saltitos detrás de Draco mientras abandonaban la tienda. Todos los pensamientos pesimistas y deprimentes que ha tenido unas horas antes han quedado olvidados.

—¿Te importa que vayamos hasta el Caldero Chorreante? —pregunta Draco— Quiero darle a Hannah una invitación para la inauguración.

—Claro que no —como si quiere ir hasta la India—. Yo no faltaré —añade.

Draco sonríe.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Y aunque esa sonrisa a Harry le parece muy hermosa, por primera vez, se da cuenta del agotamiento que refleja el rostro de Draco.

—Pareces cansado…

—Solamente he dormido un par de horas —dice Draco. Y añade ante la expresión interrogativa de Harry—: He estado trabajando toda la noche. Tenía que terminar algunas pociones…

—Vaya, para la inauguración, supongo.

—Sí, para la inauguración.

Draco no va a explicarle que el imbécil de Aldric le ha estropeado casi dos días de trabajo entre lo que había en el caldero y los frascos que se rompieron. Espera no volver a verle. Ahora ha puesto protecciones muchos más fuertes en la botica. Lo habría hecho desde un principio si hubiera esperado semejante visita. Pero no, no lo había visto venir.

Hannah está contenta de verlos y le sirve a cada uno una generosa porción de tarta de manzana junto con el té, mientras les pone al día de los últimos chismorreos que corren por el Callejón. La próxima inauguración de la botica de Draco es uno de ellos.

—La señora Peakes no está muy contenta —les explica la tabernera—. Va diciéndole a todo el mundo que no se fíen de lo que vendas en tu botica, aduciendo a cosas que… ya sabes —Hannah titubea unos momentos—… que ya deberían estar olvidadas.

—¡Menuda harpía! —exclama Harry, molesto de que alguien se aproveche del pasado de Draco y su familia para malmeter contra él.

Sin embargo, el aludido no parece en absoluto ofendido o enfadado. Da un par de sorbos a su taza de té con toda tranquilidad.

—No te sulfures, Potter —dice en un tono ligero, cercano a la burla—. Ya era de esperar. Me extraña, incluso, que no se haya formado un comité en el Callejón de “Vamos a echar a Malfoy”.

—Qué tontería… —desdeña Harry, al tiempo que le echa una mirada de advertencia a Hannah para que no abra la boca.

Draco finge no darse cuenta pero al segundo siguiente propone:

—¿Truco o Trato, Potter?

El otro le mira, un poco fuera de juego.

—Trato —responde.

Draco esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y lanza su trato:

—Si tú me dices a cuánta gente has tenido que convencer para que no me echen del Callejón, te invito a cenar mañana.

—Cambiemos el trato, Malfoy —propone Harry a su vez—. Si tú te olvidas de semejante tontería, te invito a cenar yo.

Y le sonríe a Draco como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

—No se pueden cambiar los tratos, Potter.

—Porque tú lo digas. Yo soy el rey de los tratos, Malfoy. Y si digo que se puede, es que se puede.

—Lo que tú eres es un liante de mucho cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a cenar mañana?

—Pasa a recogerme cuando cierres la tienda.

—De acuerdo.

—Y, Potter, ponte corbata, vamos a ir a un sitio caro.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿No has dicho que pagas tú, rey de los tratos?

Desarmado, Harry asiente.

—Er… sí.

Hannah los mira a los dos. Primero a Harry, después a Draco. Ahora mismo tiene la sensación de que se le está escapando algo y no se le ocurre qué puede ser.

 

 

Draco ha elegido un restaurante mágico que está en Chelsea. Parece que a Potter no le ha hecho mucha gracia. Por lo visto tenía la idea preconcebida de que irían a un restaurante muggle, Merlín sabrá por qué. Draco solía frecuentar El Solsticio con sus padres, cuando los Malfoy todavía eran alguien en el mundo mágico. Sabe que su elección es una prueba y un desafío. Aunque, acompañado de Potter, no cree que se atrevan a indicarle la salida. Ahora sospecha que si en el Callejón Diagon no ha tenido ningún problema con la botica es gracias a Potter. No sabe qué ha hecho para ganarse semejante aliado pero no sería de persona inteligente rechazar tal apoyo. Y Narcisa Malfoy no ha parido a ningún tonto. Draco tendrá otros defectos, pero no saber ver a quien le conviene acercarse no es uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, hay algo más. No es tan solo que el apoyo de Potter le convenga. Dada su mala suerte con los hombres —y Aldric es tan solo un desafortunado ejemplo—, Potter ha resultado ser como un oasis en medio del desierto. Con sus tonterías de Truco o Trato, con esa sonrisa, a veces nerviosa, cuando le mira, con sus camisetas viejas y vaqueros desgastados o con esa corbata oscura con pequeños lunares blancos que le sentaba tan bien. Hoy va completamente de marrón, combinando americana, pantalones, camisa y corbata en diferentes tonos que armonizan perfectamente entre ellos. Draco se pregunta a quién estará recurriendo Potter para comprarse la ropa porque, en serio, no puede haberla elegido él solito. Draco recuerda perfectamente cómo vestía Potter en la escuela cuando no llevaba el uniforme. Su sentido del gusto no puede haber mejorado tanto… pero le encanta que se arregle para salir a cenar con él.

Tobías Urquart sigue dirigiendo El Solsticio. Por la expresión de su rostro, no le hace ninguna gracia ver a Draco pero, al igual que a los hermanos Rabnott, la presencia de su acompañante consigue que todo quede en grandes saludos y palabras de bienvenida. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que ese hombre lamía el suelo que pisaba Lucius Malfoy… Ahora lame el que pisa el héroe del mundo mágico.

—No sé por qué te has empeñado en venir aquí —gruñe Potter—. No me gusta ese tipo.

—Pues a ti te ha sonreído —ironiza Draco—. Olvídalo y disfruta de la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Potter emite otro gruñidito, pero parece conformarse. Hasta que ve los precios de la carta.

—¡Pues ya se puede comer bien aquí, Malfoy! Con el precio del solomillo en el Caldero Chorreante me como tres.

Draco se ríe. Aunque la mona se vista de seda…

—No seas quejica —le amonesta—. Al fin y al cabo el Truco o Trato fue tuyo.

Potter frunce el ceño.

—A veces hablo demasiado —reconoce.

—A veces…

Porque cuando no quiere soltar algo, no hay manera de arrancárselo, piensa Draco. Potter sigue leyendo la carta del restaurante, con el ceño completamente fruncido. Draco le observa discretamente. ¿Estará interpretando bien las señales? Un tío de treinta y tantos, soltero, sin ninguna relación sentimental conocida, que adora pasear con sus sobrinos y jugar con ellos, que se pone traje y corbata cuando sale a cenar con un hombre… La verdad es que no hubiera dado dos Knuts por él en el colegio. Sin embargo, ahora… Draco decide que de su personal clasificación de tipos de hombre, Potter es del tipo _achuchable_ , tiernecito y mimoso en la cama. Del tipo que jamás te hará caso si es solo para pasar el rato, pero que se comprometerá contigo hasta el final en una relación seria. Y ya va siendo hora de que Draco se busque una relación como Merlín manda porque lo que ha tenido hasta ahora no han sido más que escarceos sin sentido, como siempre le recrimina su madre. Tal vez Potter necesite que le espabilen un poco, pero él necesita a alguien firme a quien anclarse, que le inspire la suficiente confianza como para no temer ser traicionado. ¿Acaso no ha regresado a Londres para darse la oportunidad que necesita, para intentar ser feliz? Potter se le antoja una manera muy deseable de conseguirlo. Draco decide que hoy se lo preguntará. Todavía no sabe cómo, pero lo hará.

—… ¡que te estoy hablando!

Sobresaltado, Draco aparta la vista de la carta y la posa en Potter, que le mira un poco molesto.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Potter deja escapar un suspiro.

—Te preguntaba si hay algún plato que me recomendarías.

—Ah, pues —Draco vuelve a concentrarse en la carta—… Las bolitas de arroz con salmón recuerdo que estaban buenísimas o los higos envueltos en prosciutto. De segundo deberías probar las costillas de cordero con pesto de menta y albahaca.

—Pues no se hable más —Potter cierra su carta y la deja sobre la mesa, al parecer satisfecho con la propuesta de Draco.

Cuando se acerca el camarero, Draco pide lo mismo para los dos y un borgoña de Domaine de la Romanée-Conti, que solamente por el largo nombre y  su perfecta pronunciación deja a su compañero de mesa impresionado. Después se enzarzan en una conversación sobre el próximo viaje de Potter, sobre cómo lleva Draco lo de la inauguración de la botica y del aviso que han pasado los aurores sobre los últimos robos en el Callejón. Draco no decide entrar en el tema personal hasta que está seguro de que su compañero de mesa ha ingerido una buena cantidad de vino.

—Y, cambiando de tema —dice—, ¿alguna novia que tengas escondida por ahí? Ayer leí en Corazón de Bruja que mantienes un romance secreto con una bruja holandesa…

Potter suelta una carcajada tan desinhibida que llama la atención de las mesas cercanas. Un poco avergonzado, se cubre la boca con la servilleta.

—¿Desde cuándo lees esa mierda? —Hace un gesto  negativo con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera hablo holandés, así que…

—La mayoría de los holandeses tiene el inglés como segunda lengua, ¿no lo sabías?

Potter pone los ojos en blanco mientras da otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

—No tengo ninguna novia holandesa, Malfoy. Ni sueca, ni italiana, ni francesa…

—¿Y novio?

Draco lo ha dicho de la forma más natural del mundo pero, durante unos breves segundos, Potter se ha quedado estático, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo petrificador. Después sonríe, pero es una sonrisa nerviosa, un tanto evasiva.

—Qué tontería... ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna novia secreta que hayas dejado en Estrasburgo?

—Bueno —Draco carraspea un poco mientras piensa en cómo enfocar el asunto—… lo más parecido a una novia que he tenido fue en la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas de Pansy Parkinson?

Harry asiente. Cómo para no acordarse. La muy zorra quiso entregarle a Voldemort la noche de la batalla final.

—Pero lo que realmente me va son los hombres —continúa Draco—. Espero que no te escandalices…

Por un momento, Harry siente que le falta la silla debajo del culo. ¿Tanto se le nota? Él no es amanerado, está seguro de que no. A pesar de todo, ¿puede ser que Malfoy haya intuido algo y le esté poniendo una trampa para que se exponga? Nervioso, responde:

—¿Por qué iba a escandalizarme?

Inseguro, Harry mira al hombre rubio sentado frente a él. Malfoy no le parece gay. Viste bien, sus modales son refinados, eso salta a la vista, pero… no. Le está tomando el pelo. Tal vez ha oído algún rumor y se ha propuesto confirmarlo. ¡Dios! ¿Habrá rumores sobre él? Bueno, siempre ha habido rumores sobre él, ¿de qué se extraña? Que a alguien se le haya ocurrido decir que como no está casado o ni siquiera tiene novia _Harry Potter es gay_ no tiene por qué significar que la gente se lo haya creído, ¿verdad? Hay muchos hombres solteros de su edad…

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos…

Potter niega con la cabeza con esa sonrisa trémula asomando de nuevo a sus labios. No parece tener la menor intención de hacer partícipe a Draco de lo que sea que esté pasando por su cabeza. Coge el tenedor, que había dejado apoyado en el plato, y empieza a comer otra vez.

—¿No piensas hablarme? —pregunta Draco— No serás homofóbico, ¿verdad?

—¿Homofóbico? No, no, claro que no… er… cada cual es libre de que le guste

lo que le parezca.

Draco alza su copa con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—Muchas gracias por tu magnanimidad, Potter.

A pesar de que es el propio Potter quien inicia una conversación sobre Quidditch y de que se ríe cuando Draco cuenta algunas anécdotas divertidas sobre su estirada familia francesa, éste nota que algo ha cambiado. Una especie de soterrada tensión flota entre ellos. Potter evita su mirada y ha estado a punto de tirar su copa de vino tres veces. Al terminar la cena, la propuesta de Draco de tomar una copa en algún lado cae en saco roto. Potter se disculpa una y mil veces pero aduce estar muy cansado. Cuando desaparece a la sobra del callejón más cercano, Draco se siente muy decepcionado.

 

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

_Querida madre:_

_Apenas faltan diez días para la inauguración de la botica y me siento extrañamente nervioso. Como si fuera la primera que inauguro… Sin embargo, estoy muy satisfecho porque casi todas las invitaciones han sido confirmadas ya. Como te decía en mi anterior carta, no esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran con tanta placidez. Sé que Potter ha tenido mucho que ver en ello, a pesar de que evite responder a mis preguntas y se muestre totalmente evasivo cuando saco el tema._

_Te pido disculpas por los quebraderos de cabeza que te esté trayendo mi prolongada ausencia. Sé que no es fácil gestionar las tres boticas, a pesar de que cuentes con la ayuda de Bastien. Sin embargo, confío en que tal tarea distraiga de tu mente pensamientos tristes y dolorosas cavilaciones. Prometo que poco antes de Navidad volveré a casa._

_Ahora, si me lo permites, quisiera hablarte nuevamente de Potter. Necesito tu consejo. Como ya te comenté en cartas anteriores, Potter me ha causado una impresión que no me esperaba, porque no es el tipo de hombre en el que suelo fijarme. Sí, ya sé que no te ha gustado ninguno de los hombres con los que he salido hasta ahora… Pero, dejando eso aparte, y aunque suene a tópico, Potter es diferente. Reconozco que hay que ser de una pasta especial para hacer todo lo que hizo, a la edad que lo hizo… Y si ahora soy capaz de verlo supongo que es porque ya no tengo quince años y la vida se ha encargado de darme unos cuantos varapalos desde entonces. En fin, madre, a lo que iba. Tengo la sospecha de que Potter me ha ayudado tanto porque siente un interés especial por mí; un interés que no viene de ahora. No me gustaría equivocarme porque la verdad es que empiezo a verle como una potencial pareja. Creo que con él podría empezar una relación estable y duradera, madre. Ya le he confesado que soy gay. Y estoy al noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que él también lo es. El problema es que se niega a reconocerlo, aunque ignoro la razón. Tan solo me gustaría tener la oportunidad de comprobar si podríamos funcionar como pareja. A mí me atrae mucho, madre. Pero si sigue escondiéndose dentro de su armario con tanto ahínco, dudo que pueda demostrarle todo lo que soy capaz de ofrecerle. Lo peor de todo es que, ahora, me evita._

_Sabes que nunca te he pedido consejo en asuntos de pantalones, pero esta vez realmente lo necesito, madre. Te agradeceré que me respondas a vuelta de lechuza, porque estaré esperando con impaciencia tus palabras._

_Te quiere,_

_Draco_

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

 

Ron se detiene delante de la puerta del taller, respira hondo, abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

—Harry, Malfoy pregunta si quieres acompañarle a tomar un té en el Caldero…

El aludido apenas levanta la cabeza de lo que está haciendo para dar su respuesta.

—Dile que muchas gracias, pero ahora no puedo dejar esto.

Harry está sentado a la mesa de trabajo de espaldas a Ron, así que no puede ver la expresión de hartura de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no sales y se lo dices tú? —pregunta el pelirrojo con algo de retintín— Estoy harto de ser el mensajero, ¿sabes?

Recibe la callada por respuesta. Tras unos segundos de inútil espera, Ron cierra de un portazo y vuelve a la tienda, donde está esperando Malfoy.

—Lo siento —dice—, está con algo que ahora mismo no puede dejar. —Como las últimas veinte veces…

Malfoy asiente y se marcha. Ron se da cuenta de que siente un poco de pena por él. Ha venido a la tienda casi cada día para invitar a Harry a un té, a comer, a cenar… Ni George ni él acaban de entender qué pasa. A Harry se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que veía a Malfoy, buscando en todo momento la manera de quedar con él. Ahora le rehúye. Y, como siempre, su amigo se ha cerrado en banda y no han podido sacarle qué diablos pasó en esa cena para que las cosas hayan cambiado tan drásticamente.

—De verdad que no lo entiendo —George está tan desconcertado como su hermano—. El tipo es gay, guapo, supongo, y a Harry le gustaba… ¿qué ha pasado? —mira a su hermano, cómo si éste pudiera darle la respuesta— ¿Puedes creerte que esta mañana me ha dicho que tal vez no vaya a la inauguración?

—¿Qué Harry no va a ir a la inauguración? —pregunta Ron, incrédulo—  ¿Después de haber estado dándonos el coñazo a todos?

El pelirrojo inspira hondo y saca el aire con fuerza. ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! Se da media vuelta y se dirige de nuevo al taller. Harry ya puede estar inventando el hechizo de su vida, pero le va a oír. ¡Vaya si le va a oír!

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué te ha hecho? —pregunta el pelirrojo tras otro sonoro portazo— ¿Discutisteis? ¿Te insultó? ¿Te dijo que él jugaba mejor al Quidditch que tú? ¿O se le ocurrió llamar sangre sucia a alguien?

—Nadie discutió ni insultó a nadie —responde Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

—Oh —Ron se cruza de brazos—… ¿Entonces?

Esta vez es Harry quien suspira, harto de preguntas.

—Tengo trabajo, Ron. Ahora mismo no puedo perder el tiempo con Malfoy.

Si Harry se hubiera tomado medio segundo para mirar a su amigo, habría visto el rostro de Ron entrar en ebullición.

—¿Que no puedes… que no puedes…?¡Yo te mato!

Esta vez Harry sí le mira con cara de asombro.

—¿Y qué he hecho, si puede saberse?

—¡Volverme loco! Vamos a ver, Harry, primero pierdes el culo por estar con Malfoy. Y ahora que él te hace caso, le ignoras. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Nada…

Ron decide contar hasta diez.

—Olvida todo lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? —dice— Parece ser que Malfoy es gay y que siente algún interés por ti, así que…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Me lo dijo la noche que cenamos —Harry toma de nuevo la varita, que había dejado sobre la mesa, y retoma el hechizo que estaba ejecutando.

—¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? —Ron no entiende nada— Pero, ¿no es lo que querías?

Harry deja la varita de nuevo sobre la mesa y se vuelve hacia el pelirrojo.

—Mira, creo que tenías razón. Como tú dijiste, es un sangre pura. Seguramente lo único que está intentando es ponerme en ridículo. Porque, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que alguien como Malfoy quiera tener algo conmigo? Yo te lo diré: ninguna. Es más, seguramente ni es gay, se lo ha inventado para poder reírse de mi después con sus amigos. Y, la verdad, ya estoy harto de estar siempre en boca de la gente.

Harry coge la varita otra vez y vuelve a su trabajo. Ron se muerde los labios con fuerza y decide que lo mejor es marcharse del taller antes de sucumbir al impulso de romperle la cara a su mejor amigo. Segundos después, George lo ve pasar como una exhalación hacia la puerta de la tienda y salir sin decirle a nadie a dónde va.

 

 

—¡Malfoy!

Sorprendido, Draco deja la carta que ha estado leyendo sobre la mesa y abandona la trastienda preguntándose qué tripa se le ha roto ahora a Weasley.

—¿Qué sucede, Weasley? —pregunta al exaltado pelirrojo.

Ron se le acerca con cara de pocos amigos y Draco se pregunta qué habrá hecho ahora. Al fin y al cabo parece que Potter no quiere saber nada de él, así que la comadreja tendría que sentirse feliz.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que espero que contestes con sinceridad.

—¿Preguntas?

Como si estuviera en su casa, Weasley le toma del brazo con brusquedad y le lleva hasta la trastienda otra vez. A continuación le sienta en la silla de un empujón. Draco está tan pasmado que ni siquiera acierta a maldecirle.

—Vamos a ver, ¿le dijiste a Harry que eres gay?

—¿Y eso te importa porque…? —pregunta Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo hago las preguntas ¿Te dijo que él también lo es?

Ron se da cuenta de que la expresión molesta de Malfoy pasa a otra de súbito interés.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía!

Sin embargo, Ron todavía no ha terminado con él.

—¿Te burlaste de Harry?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —responde Draco en tono airado— No me dio ninguna opción. Cambió de tema rápidamente y en cuanto terminamos de cenar se marchó a casa.

—¿Qué intenciones tienes, Malfoy?

—¿Perdona?

—Me has oído perfectamente.

—¿Y por qué crees que voy a contestarte?

—Porque Harry es mi amigo y lleva enamorado de ti casi desde sexto. Porque tengo ganas de verle en una relación estable y feliz. Y estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto que seas el increíble hurón saltarín, si lo consigues. Necesito saber que tus intenciones son honestas, Malfoy.

Draco se debate entre enviarle una dolorosa maldición al deslenguado pelirrojo  o aprovechar la oportunidad que éste le está poniendo en bandeja.

—Respóndeme tú a una pregunta primero —Weasley asiente—… ¿Por qué ahora no quiere verme?

Ron deja escapar una irónica risotada.

—Porque el bueno de Harry es capaz de matar basiliscos y señores oscuros, pero totalmente inepto a la hora de enfrentarse a una relación. Todo era bonito mientras pensaba que eras inalcanzable; pero ahora que sabe que podría ser correspondido, se ha batido en retirada. Como hace siempre.

En silencio, Draco se levanta y coge de la mesa la carta que había estado leyendo hasta poco antes de ser interrumpido por el alterado pelirrojo. Se la tiende a Ron, quien la toma sin saber a cuento de qué se la da.

 

_Querida hijo:_

_Me alegra saber que las cosas han salido mucho mejor de lo que esperabas. De lo que esperábamos los dos. Sé lo importante que era para ti volver a Inglaterra y demostrarte a la gente, y principalmente a ti mismo, que eres una persona emprendedora y honrada; que el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado. Ya hemos sufrido suficiente por ello. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti y sobre todo, feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien capaz de tenderte  una mano y darte el apoyo que necesitabas. Y eso me lleva a la cuestión principal de tu anterior carta: Potter._

_No puedo estar más de acuerdo en que Harry Potter es un hombre completamente diferente a los de esa deleznable colección de amantes con los que te has enredado hasta ahora. Como madre he sufrido lo que no tiene nombre viéndote descarriar una y otra vez, como si fueras incapaz de creer que tú también te mereces una persona buena y cariñosa a tu lado. Porque te la mereces, Draco. Y después de andar el arduo camino que me ha llevado a aceptar que mi hijo nunca tendrá un matrimonio tradicional y que tampoco me dará nietos, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Y si esa felicidad se llama Harry Potter, así sea._

_Sin embargo, te ruego que no te precipites. Por todo lo que me has contado, es bastante probable que compartáis las mismas preferencias. Pero si hasta ahora no las ha dado a conocer públicamente, sé prudente. Como bien decías, desconoces sus razones. Tal vez sea timidez, o la presión pública o sencillamente que no sabe cómo hacerlo. No todo el mundo tiene las cosas tan claras como tú, Draco._

_No obstante, si has logrado algún avance cuando llegue Navidad, y si él está de acuerdo, me gustaría mucho que lo trajeras contigo._

_Tu madre que te quiere,_

_Narcisa_

 

Ron levanta la vista del pergamino y mira a Draco, incrédulo.

—Le has hablado de Harry a tu madre…

Esto sí que no se lo esperaba. Y es serio. Ningún sangre pura habla a sus padres de un chico o una chica si no está totalmente convencido de que quiere a esa persona como pareja. Con cierta resignación, Ron cierra los ojos y suspira. Cuando los abre, en su mirada hay una firme determinación.

—Malfoy, hazme un favor: fóllatelo —dice mientras golpea con un dedo el pecho de Draco para dar más énfasis a su petición—. Hasta que no recuerde ni su nombre; hasta que esté tan agotado que no pueda mover ni el dedo pequeño del pie. ¿Me has comprendido?

Draco retrocede un paso.

—Er… ¿sí?  

—Nada de no precipitarse. ¡Precipítate!

—¿Te estás oyendo, Weasley?

—Y manda la prudencia de tu madre, con todos mis respetos, a la mierda porque lo que Harry necesita es que le den un buen revolcón que le quite todas las tonterías que tiene en la cabeza, ¿me has entendido?    

—Weasley, si vuelves a golpearme con el dedo en el pecho, te lo corto.

—Puedes llamarme Ron —dice el pelirrojo, ahora ya un poco más calmado, ignorando la amenaza a su dedo—. Al fin y al cabo puede que acabe viéndote más de lo que deseo.

Y, dicho esto, Ron se da media vuelta y se larga de la botica como si pedirle a Malfoy, alias el increíble hurón saltarín, que se folle a su mejor amigo fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

Draco vuelve a sentarse, intentando digerir lo que acaba de pasar y murmura:

—No sabía que los vapores de la poción Pimentónica pudieran provocar alucinaciones…

 

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Hoy es 31 de octubre y, desde que ha abierto la botica esta mañana, Draco no ha tenido un momento de respiro. La afluencia de público, con invitación o sin ella, ha superado todas sus expectativas. Tanto que teme no tener suficiente de los frascos de regalo que ha preparado con diferentes tipos de poción, de las más usuales y caseras. Incluso ha tenido ya algunos pedidos. La señora Page, la del Emporio de la Lechuza, le ha encargado poción para la artritis y  madame Malkin le ha comprado un frasco de poción para los ardores de estómago. Hannah se ha escapado a media mañana del Caldero Chorreante y le ha preguntado si puede prepararle ungüento para las quemaduras y crema para suavizar las manos, porque Neville siempre las lleva hechas una pena de tanto trastear con tierra y plantas. Sin embargo, la única persona que Draco espera ver con ansia, todavía no ha aparecido.

Cuando le ha visitado, Hannah le ha traído un poco de cordero al horno y puré de patata y Draco come en la trastienda en apenas veinte minutos. Nadie de Sortilegios Weasley se ha pasado todavía por la botica, pero aún no quiere preocuparse porque sabe que hoy la tienda de al lado está hasta la bandera.

El primero en aparecer poco después de comer es George Weasley.

—Tío, te ha quedado muy bien. Te deseo mucha suerte.

Le estrecha la mano a Draco y se va corriendo. Media hora después es su hermano Ron quien le desea mucha suerte con el negocio.

—No puedo entretenerme. Tenemos la tienda llena —dice—. Creo que la semana que viene Hermione tiene intención de venir. Necesita no sé qué para los niños… Bueno, lo dicho, buena suerte, Malfoy.

Draco espera en vano que Harry sea el tercero en aparecer.

 

 

Durante toda la mañana no ha dejado de remorderle esa maldita conciencia de Gryffindor noble y cumplidor que tiene. Sabe que está quedando como un imbécil delante de Malfoy y, lo que es peor, de George y Ron. Con las miradas que le han dirigido durante toda la mañana, Harry está seguro de que se ha ganado otro sermón marca Ron Weasley. Es muy consciente de que ha estado taladrándoles los oídos sobre la conveniencia de asistir a la inauguración de la tienda de al lado. Y que ahora él, Harry Potter, se ha rajado como una gallina. Y, menos mal que no había ninguna Casa de Hogwarts que tuviera el emblema de esa pobre ave en su escudo, porque a la vista está que tendría que pedir la baja en la Casa del león y empezar a cloquear en el corral. Pero ya no está en Hogwarts… y eso es lo peor. No tiene ni siquiera la miserable excusa de ser un adolescente que no sabe lo que  busca y teme a lo desconocido. Porque ahora sí sabe lo que quiere, pero no puede decir que la experiencia acumulada hasta ahora le haya gustado demasiado.

Después de comer —ha huido al Caldero Chorreante sin darles a los otros dos la oportunidad de acompañarle— se ha encerrado en el taller antes de que la tienda volviera a llenarse de clientes. Verity ha venido a buscarle a media tarde, cuando ya no daban abasto. Ahora mismo está atendiendo a una jovencita que le ha hecho explicar ya tres veces el funcionamiento de las pastillas vomitivas. Harry está prácticamente seguro de que no tiene ninguna intención de comprarlas  porque solamente hace preguntas tontas y le echa unas ridículas miradas de adoración. Está a punto de decirle a la pesada que si no quiere las pastillas puede largarse de la tienda con viento fresco —sí, Harry Potter a veces también pierde la paciencia—, cuando le ve entrar. Merlín, ¿por qué ha venido? ¿Acaso no tiene trabajo en su propia tienda? Malfoy camina con paso decidido hacia él, apartando a las personas que se interponen en su camino como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Lo peor es la cara que trae. Harry recuerda esa expresión que ahora mismo tiene de cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de hacerle alguna jugarreta en el colegio. Demasiado tarde para fingir que no le ha visto y escabullirse. Pero, si le da cuerda, puede seguir atendiendo a la pesada de las pastillas vomitivas por tiempo indefinido.

—¡Potter!

Pues va a ser que no. El _Potter_ ha sonado como en los viejos tiempos, escupido como un gargajo. Malfoy se ha detenido a medio metro de él y le mira con esa media sonrisa que hace que a Harry se le encoja el estómago mientras intenta vanamente componer una mirada de “¿no ves que estoy MUY ocupado?”.

—¿Truco o Trato, Potter?

¿Truco o Trato, ahora? Harry le mira, un poco descolocado.

—No creo que sea el momento, Malfoy —dice, sin entender a que viene el jueguecito precisamente ahora.

Malfoy da un paso más hacia él. Hoy tiene el guapo subido, Merlín le ampare.

—No se puede ignorar un Truco o Trato —le recuerda, usando las mismas palabras de Harry días atrás—. Y menos hoy.

La gente les está mirando y eso hace que Harry se sienta todavía más incómodo. Ron, que está a dos pasos de él atendiendo a otro cliente, observa a Malfoy expectante, casi con entusiasmo. Harry no puede entender por qué. Ahora sería un buen momento para que el pelirrojo sacara su genio.

—Estoy esperando…

Finalmente, Harry decide que lo más fácil es seguirle la corriente y acceder a jugar en lugar de seguir alargando la embarazosa situación.

—De acuerdo —dice—. Elijo Trato.

Sin embargo, Malfoy niega lentamente con la cabeza, mientras sus labios dibujan una sonrisa demasiado provocadora como para ser ignorada.

—Me temo que esta vez no, Potter…

Y mientras habla, acorta la distancia que hay entre los dos, de tal manera que Harry se queda arrinconado contra la columna al lado de la escalera que sube al piso superior de la tienda.

—…esta vez vas a probar uno de mis Trucos…

Y antes de que Harry tenga tiempo de parpadear, le besa. Hay varios “oh” de sorpresa, risitas e incluso aplausos. Harry ni oye nada ni ve la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ron. Ni siquiera sabe si sigue respirando. Por no saber, no sabe ni si acaba de golpearse con algo en la cabeza y ahora mismo está teniendo una alucinación. Se queda muy quieto y sin cerrar los ojos. En algún momento se pregunta si debería responder, pero el beso resulta ser tan breve que no le da tiempo a decidir.

—Te espero en la botica cuando cierres —le susurra Malfoy, rozando su mejilla con la de Harry.

Un leve apretón en su mano, un guiño travieso y Harry le ve marchar como si tal cosa mientras él siente que sus mejillas arden y el corazón está a punto de salírsele del pecho. Ahora que Malfoy se ha ido todos le miran a él. Algunos con la sorpresa todavía pintada en la cara; otros con una media sonrisita de entendimiento. Harry solamente tiene ganas de que la tierra se lo trague.

—¿Así que te van los tíos?

Es la chica que no va a comprar las pastillas vomitivas. Harry ya se había olvidado de ella. Pero sigue allí, ahora mirándole con una expresión de evidente decepción en la cara.

—Discúlpame.

Bajo la preocupada mirada de Ron, Harry emprende la retirada hacia la trastienda y se encierra en el lavabo. Se quita las gafas y se refresca la cara, que todavía le arde. Se pasa la mano húmeda por la nuca y, finalmente, decide meter la cabeza entera bajo el grifo. Con la cara y el pelo chorreando, su mirada miope intenta fijar su imagen en el espejo. Hermione siempre le dice que se infravalora, que es un chico mucho más atractivo de lo que él piensa. Que tiene unos ojos preciosos y una barbilla precisa y firme, que inspira confianza. Harry no tiene muy claro que las barbillas puedan inspirar confianza, pero ahora mismo necesita creer con todo su ser que lo que dice Hermione es verdad, porque entonces podrá aceptar la posibilidad de que Malfoy sienta de verdad algún interés por él. Extrae la varita del bolsillo y aplica un hechizo secador a su pelo, se pone las gafas y se mira nuevamente. ¿Cómo puede gustarle a nadie ese nido de pájaros que la genética le ha dado por pelo?

 

Draco ya esperaba que fuera un día agotador, pero ahora mismo se siente exhausto. Le ha supuesto un gran esfuerzo mostrarse amable y cortés con todo el que ha entrado en la botica, especialmente con los que todavía le miran con cierta reserva, que no han sido pocos. Sin embargo, todo el mundo se ha comportado con educación. Ahora mismo, no le queda ni una de las pociones de muestra que había  preparado para regalar. Ha estado de pie tantas horas que siente las piernas como dos palos, seguramente, debido a la tensión que ha soportado durante toda la jornada.  Y, además, para que el día fuera redondo y completo, ha salido del armario delante de la sociedad mágica inglesa y, ya de paso, ha sacado a Harry Potter también del suyo. O eso espera. Leconsume la ansiedad por saber si Potter se presentará o no al cierre de la tienda. Para que el tiempo pase más rápido, Draco decide ponerse a hacer poción para el resfriado, porque piensa seguir regalando un frasquito durante una buena temporada a los clientes que entren a comprar en la botica.

A las cinco y media suena la campanilla de la botica. Draco está tan concentrado en lo que hace que el alegre repiqueteo le sobresalta. Rápidamente pone un hechizo para que la poción no se estropee y asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la trastienda. Potter le devuelve la mirada desde la puerta de entrada, como si dudara de que esté haciendo lo correcto. Lleva una expresión desasosegada en la cara, de no saber con qué se va a encontrar, que a Draco le dan ganas de comérselo a besos. Ha venido, eso es lo importante. Draco decide tratarlo con naturalidad, como si ese beso no hubiera ocurrido o, por el contrario, como si haberlo besado fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pasa, Harry, te estaba esperando.

Si se siente sorprendido porque Draco ha utilizado su nombre de pila por primera vez, no lo demuestra. Camina hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos, lentamente, mirando a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que entra en la botica. Draco aguarda con paciencia mientras Harry se toma su tiempo para llegar hasta él. Se nota que ha intentado hacer algo con su pelo, que luce extrañamente aplastado. Tendrá que decirle que sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, no lo haga más. Su pelo negro y desordenado es sexy. Finalmente, se detiene frente a él, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, y le mira con aire de reproche. Titubea, lanza su mirada al suelo unos breves segundos y, por fin, parece encontrar el valor para preguntar:

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Draco le mira directamente a los ojos, porque no quiere dejar la menor duda sobre la sinceridad de su respuesta.

—No, por supuesto que no.

La expresión de Harry sigue siendo desasosegada cuando lanza su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué me besaste, entonces?

—Porque me gustas y pareces no darte cuenta. Y sé que yo tampoco te soy indiferente.

—Yo no…

—Tú, sí —le ataja Draco.

Harry baja la mirada al suelo de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de buscar las palabras que quiere decir a continuación.

—Mañana estaremos en todos los periódicos… ~~~~

—¿Eso te hace sentir incómodo?

—¿Más que ser besado en público sin previo aviso? —por primera vez Harry sonríe; aunque es una sonrisa irónica que no llega a sus ojos— Las dos cosas me incomodan por igual.

—Entonces, te pido perdón por haber sido tan osado… ¿Tienes algún problema en que te bese en privado?

La pregunta parece incomodar a Harry de nuevo.

—Vamos, Harry, ya estás fuera del armario. No puedes volver a entrar…

Draco da un par de pasos hacía él y le anima que Harry no demuestre intención de alejarse. Toma su rostro suavemente entre las manos y le besa. Le satisface comprobarque a los pocos segundos Harry le devuelve el beso. Y que se saca las manos de los bolsillos para apoyarlas en sus caderas. Ahora que no se ha quedado estático y asustado, Draco está en condiciones de afirmar que Harry besa bastante bien. Algo comedido, quizás, pero ya se encargará él de espabilarlo. Finalmente, Draco abandona esos dulces labios para contemplar el rostro de Harry y observar su reacción. Todavía un poco sonrojado, Harry le mira con esos intensos ojos verdes y pregunta a penas en un susurro:

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Draco sonríe ante la ingenuidad de la pregunta.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, treinta y tantos, soltero, podrías tener a cualquier chica que quisieras y estás solo. Tampoco eres un mujeriego que vaya saltando de relación en relación. Te pasas la vida con tus sobrinos y tus amigos.

—Suena patético…

—No, no es verdad —rebate Draco—. Sencillamente, todavía no habías encontrado al hombre adecuado, es decir, a mí.

Harry le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no responde a la insinuación.

—Escucha —insiste Draco—, no estoy diciendo que nos vayamos a vivir  juntos mañana. Conozcámonos, démonos la oportunidad. Olvídate de los periódicos y de lo que tú pienses que pueda decir la gente. Siempre hablarán de ti, eres Harry Potter. Y yo soy Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy, y aunque me pongan buena cara por delante, y sé que es gracias a ti, también sé que me están crucificando por detrás. No me voy a amilanar por eso. Y si a alguien le disgusta que tú seas homosexual, simplemente ignóralo, no es su vida, es la tuya.

Harry le dedica una mirada de admiración.

—¿Cuándo te has convertido en un hombre tan sabio, Draco Malfoy?

El rubio esboza una pequeña mueca.

—La vida me ha dado algunos palos.

Harry asiente con un pequeño suspiro.

—Sé lo que es eso…

Y antes de que el momento pase a convertirse en un memorándum de amargos recuerdos del pasado, Draco decide ponerle un poco de humor.

— Además, quién sabe, a lo mejor Corazón de Bruja nos dedica una portada como los tíos más guapos, sexys y simpáticos del mundo mágico…

Y ahora sí, Harry se ríe con ganas, con los ojos y los labios, y a Draco esta risa le suena a gloria.

—¿Quieres que vayamos arriba? —propone— Tengo queso, un poco de embutido y un par de botellas de vino para una cena de picoteo.

—¿Vas a emborracharme? —pregunta Harry en tono jocoso.

—Solo si es necesario —responde Draco en el mismo tono.

El pocionista pone rápidamente algunos hechizos sobre los calderos y apaga los fuegos. No quiere que Harry tenga tiempo de repensárselo y al final le dé alguna tonta excusa y se marche. Draco es consciente de que todavía no lo tiene todo ganado con él. Cuando le coge de la mano para subir las escaleras al piso superior, nota perfectamente la inseguridad del otro mago, pero finge no darse cuenta. Mantienen una conversación trivial mientras Draco prepara la cena y Harry se dedica a inspeccionar la vivienda, elogiando la decoración.

—No voy a quedarme aquí —dice Draco—. Es algo temporal. Quiero buscar una casa en las afueras, algo tranquilo y con un poco más de espacio.

—Pues a mí me parece muy acogedora.

Draco piensa que si Harry se siente a gusto allí, es algo a tener en cuenta.

—De todas formas, no tengo prisa —añade.

Se sientan en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Draco sirve dos generosas copas de vino y empiezan a comer. Ahora mismo Draco se debate entre la prudencia aconsejada por su madre y la precipitación que exigía Ron Weasley. Mientras cenan, puede ver que Harry se siente tranquilo. Hablan, bromean, incluso se tiran algunas pullas —ninguna en serio, por supuesto—, en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, mientras va cayendo la botella de vino.

—Nunca me había pasado nada tan bueno el día de Halloween —dice Harry de pronto, cuando Draco está descorchando la segunda botella—. Quiero decir que… bueno, me lo paso bien con mis sobrinos, pero…

Harry parece aturullarse, como si no supiera expresar exactamente lo que tiene en la cabeza.

—Pero nunca lo habías pasado con un tío tan guapo como yo —completa Draco.

Harry se ríe mientras asiente.

—Bueno, es una interesante alternativa al Truco o Trato con los niños…

—Y dime —Draco le entrega la copa de vino llena—, ¿no ha habido ningún hombre en tu vida durante estos últimos años?

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—¿Ninguno que te haya hecho perder un poco la cabeza? —insiste.

Harry niega de nuevo.

—¿Ha habido… algún hombre?

Incómodo, Harry aparta la mirada y la centra en su copa de vino.

—Yo he tenido un montón de relaciones nefastas —reconoce Draco—. A veces por precipitarme, otras por esperar demasiado… No quiero cagarla contigo, Harry.

El otro mago sigue sin mirarle todavía cuando también reconoce, rojo como la grana:

—No… no tengo mucha experiencia, Draco. Solamente un cúmulo de malas elecciones, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Pero ahora me tienes a mí —Draco deja su copa sobre la mesa y hace lo mismo con la de Harry—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Supongo…

—Entonces, déjame guiarte y olvidarás todas esas malas elecciones, te lo prometo —asegura mientras acaricia lentamente el muslo de Harry— ¿Te han hecho alguna vez una mamada?

Harry abre la boca, vuelve a cerrarla y después se hunde en el sofá. La mano de Draco sigue en su muslo, acariciando, solo que ahora un poco más arriba.

—No… no fue… muy bueno —reconoce finalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque fue… muy brusco, y en algún momento, me raspó con los dientes y fue… desagradable.

—¿Te hizo daño?

Harry traga saliva con un intenso calor en sus mejillas.

—La siguiente vez que lo intenté, no pude correrme —dice apenas en un susurro. Sin embargo, la simple caricia de esa mano en su muslo está logrando mucho más de lo que ha logrado nadie.

Draco se inclina sobre él y deposita un beso en su cuello, en la mandíbula, en la mejilla, en los labios. Su mano está ahora sobre la entrepierna de Harry, palpando el contorno lago y firme que se dibuja debajo del pantalón. Buen tamaño, piensa, ansioso ya por liberar la erección de su compañero.

—Voy a hacer que lo desees tanto, que te correrás solo de pensarlo.

La voz ronca y llena de deseo de Draco consigue que Harry se ponga todavía más duro de lo que ya lo está. Cuando siente cómo el otro mago baja la cremallera de su pantalón, se debate entre detenerle y evitarse una humillación más, una que esta vez no podría superar, o ayudarle a bajarla lo más rápidamente. Sin embargo, Draco se ha arrodillado entre sus piernas antes de que pueda tomar una decisión coherente y está tirando de sus pantalones y ropa interior, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Draco… —intenta protestar débilmente.

—Shhhhh… solo déjate llevar…

Harry huele a piel caliente y excitación. Draco hunde la nariz unos momentos entre el vello negro y rizado, llenándose de su olor. Por encima de su cabeza llega un suspiro ahogado y, de reojo, ve como la mano de Harry agarra con fuerza uno de los cojines, estrujándolo. Cuando segundos después conduce la contundente erección hacia su boca y la hunde en ella, Harry se estremece ostensiblemente, emitiendo un pequeño quejido. Es el hombre más sensible con el que ha tropezado nunca, piensa Draco y, seguramente, nadie hasta ahora ha sabido tratarle de la manera que él necesita. Así que lame con cuidado, despacio, presionando levemente en los lugares precisos.

Ahora mismo, Harry es un cúmulo de emociones que no sabe muy bien cómo manejar. Siente una mezcla de vergüenza, ansiedad y lujuria junto a un vívido agradecimiento por lo que Draco le está ofreciendo. Nadie le había tomado con tanto cuidado, nadie le había acariciado con tanta ternura. Empieza a descubrir que la boca de Draco es un lugar acogedor y seguro en el que puede perderse sin ningún tipo de temor. Y desea más.

—Draco… —el rubio alza la mirada hacia él, brillante y ávida—podrías…

Harry se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, sin continuar la frase. Respira agitadamente, emitiendo pequeños jadeos que es incapaz de controlar. Draco deja que el pene de Harry se escurra lentamente de su boca y sigue acariciándolo expertamente con la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? —pregunta suavemente.

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. El movimiento de la mano sobre su erección ahora es deliberadamente más lento, tratando de provocarle. Harry se echa ansiosamente hacia delante, tratando de que Draco entienda lo que quiere sin necesidad de palabras.

—Dime, Harry, ¿qué necesitas? —insiste Draco, juguetón.

Harry arquea su espalda todavía más, empujándose contra la mano de Draco.

—Más… deprisa… por fa…vor —pide finalmente con voz entrecortada.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Draco vuelve a tomarle nuevamente en su boca y empieza a chupar con energía, enredando su lengua hacia la punta redondeada y propinar unos pequeños golpecitos sobre ella, logrando arrancar un encendido bramido de su compañero.

Las manos de Harry se enredan a ciegas en los platinados mechones de Draco, en un intento de que le tome todavía más profundo. Ahora mismo no es consciente de nada. Ni de los tirones que le está dando a su compañero, ni de los audibles gemidos que emite sin control, ni del entusiasmo con el que sus caderas salen al encuentro de la dispuesta boca. Las sensaciones son tan devastadoras, tan intensas que, cuando estalla, todos sus músculos tiemblan y su piel arde como si estuviera a punto de incinerarse en combustión espontánea.

Draco deja caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de Harry, exhausto, con un hilillo de semen resbalando todavía de su boca. Le duelen las mandíbulas y cada terminación nerviosa de su dermis capilar. Pero ha valido la pena solamente por ver a Harry correrse de la forma en que lo ha hecho, gritando de forma tan sincera y desinhibida.

—Gracias…

Draco mueve un poco la cabeza y levanta los ojos hacia él. La imagen de Harry en ese momento la recordará durante mucho tiempo. El rostro sofocado, su respiración todavía agitada, el pelo revuelto a más no poder de restregar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, sus labios moviéndose en pequeños espasmos, temblorosos, mirándole con esos intentos ojos verdes húmedos, resistiéndose a soltar la líquida emoción que pugna por salir. Después alarga la mano y le limpia la comisura de los labios, suavemente, recorriéndolos después con el pulgar en un gesto que a Draco le parece mucho más íntimo que haberle tenido, hace apenas un instante, derramándose en su boca.

 

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

_Querida madre:_

_Sé que te aviso con poco tiempo, pero me place anunciarte que el día de Navidad  Harry me acompañará para pasarlo con la familia. Más vale que vayas preparando a la tía Sophie y al tío André… No podremos quedarnos más que un par de días, pero te prometo que la próxima primavera te visitaremos con más tiempo. La botica está arrancando muy bien y no puedo desatenderla._

_Me gustaría poder plasmar en este pergamino lo feliz que soy, madre. Pero creo que todavía no se ha inventado la palabra que describa cómo me siento. Harry es todo lo que esperaba y mucho más. Años atrás, seguramente hubiera maldecido a quien hubiera osado insinuar que él podía acabar siendo el hombre de mi vida. Para ser justos, creo que Harry habría hecho lo mismo. Pero en este punto de nuestras vidas, ambos damos gracias a Merlín o a quien sea que haya propiciado que hayamos vuelto a encontrarnos._

_De momento, estamos viviendo en el apartamento que hay encima de la botica. Harry se siente cómodo en ella y yo me siento cómodo donde esté Harry, así que ahora mismo me importa poco si no cumple los estándares a los que estoy acostumbrado. Sé que en este momento debes estar apretando los labios con ese mohín que demuestra cuando algo te disgusta. Pero no, no nos estamos precipitando. No vamos a perder el tiempo respetando tradiciones que a mí no me han servido de nada y en las que Harry no cree. Si ahora mismo alguien intentara separarme de él, te aseguro que yo acabaría en Azkaban mucho  más rápido que años atrás, cuando nuestra familia tenía casi los dos pies dentro._

_Nuestra relación, aquí no ha sido aceptada por todo el mundo de igual forma. Pero, aparte de algún idiota, como los hay en todas partes, nadie se ha atrevido a cuestionarla. Le tienen demasiado respeto a Harry como para poner su elección en entredicho. Además, como te sigue llegando El Profeta, supongo que habrás leído los artículos de Rita Skeeter… Esta mujer no tiene arreglo._

_Debo reconocer que la familia de Harry, es decir, los Weasleys, me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos, y con ellos todos sus amigos, cuando se han dado cuenta de que lo nuestro va en serio. Es más, tengo que darle las gracias a Ron Weasley por haberme animado a dar el paso que necesitaba para sacar a Harry del armario (ya te contaré cuando estemos en casa, porque no tiene desperdicio y Harry no lo sabe). Ahora parece que Ron y yo hayamos sido amigos de toda la vida. A pesar de que sigo encontrando a esta familia un poco alejada, por no decir mucho, de lo que nosotros consideraríamos una familia con clase, no me disgusta. Ron me ha dicho, sotto voce, que su madre está tejiendo un jersey para mí a toda prisa, como regalo de Navidad. Por lo visto no hay mejor demostración de que eres aceptado en la familia que Molly Weasely teja un jersey con tu inicial. Supongo que tendré que ponérmelo…_

_Me gustaría que la familia de mi padre fuera igual de comprensiva y tolerante. No quiero que Harry pase un mal rato por culpa de los comentarios del tío André o de mi primo Edmond. Así que, a pesar de que Harry es una persona cariñosa, dulce y poco dada a las confrontaciones si puede evitarlas, no estaría de más que, antes de nuestra llegada, alimentaras un poco su fama de mago poderoso, vencedor de señores oscuros, capaz de mandar una dolorosa maldición al primer insensato que ose abrir la boca. Tú y yo sabemos que es la única manera de que alguien pueda ganarse el respeto de la familia de mi padre._

_Esperando verte muy pronto, te mando todo mi cariño._

_Draco_

 

Narcisa deja la carta que acaba de leer sobre su regazo y sonríe, emocionada.

—Sé que te estás removiendo en tu tumba, Lucius —murmura, con los ojos cerrados, casi como si rezara—, pero tú nunca supiste ver lo que nuestro hijo en realidad necesitaba.

La bruja se recuesta un poco más en el sillón en el que está sentada, abre los ojos y dirige su mirada hacía el ventanal, desde el que se aprecia el nevado jardín, con un pequeño suspiro.

—Pero ahora, por fin, ha encontrado su lugar y es feliz.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
